Esperanza
by KamyImaryOficial
Summary: Continuación de mi anterior fanfic "Añoranza" disponible en FanFiction. Terry y Candy disfrutan de su vida de casados al lado de sus hijos Alex y Julieta, cuando su estabilidad familiar se ve amenazada debido a fantasmas del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Se acercaba el tercer cumpleaños de Julieta y Terry planeaba poner Escocia de cabeza con el propósito de brindar una verdadera fiesta de ensueño a su muñeca viviente, la princesa del castillo, a la que, literal, cuidaba como la niña de sus ojos. A Candy a veces le preocupaba que el desbordado amor y debilidad que Terry sentía por su hija resultara contraproducente en el formante carácter de la pequeña. Aunque no lo culpaba. Julieta tenía un encanto natural casi cercano a un hechizo que infundía sobre la mayoría de las personas; desde la primera vez que abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes a la vida enamoró, a todos a su alrededor.

Alex, quien al principio Candy temió se pudiese sentir desplazado ya que por muchos años había sido el único niño en casa, se convirtió de inmediato en el principal guardián y protector de su hermana pequeña; siempre pendiente, solo esperaba a que Julieta lanzara el primer grito de reclamo con sus pequeños pero potentes pulmones para urgir a su madre que la alimentara. "No me gusta que llore" y cuando comenzó a caminar, su hermano siempre permanecía a la expectativa de cualquier tropiezo de la pequeña aventurera, dispuesto a pasarse largos ratos haciendo caras y gestos con el fin de obtener una sonrisa de la niña y que con la confianza ya recuperada, Julieta lo volviese a intentar.

Candy no recordaba una sola vez en la que Terry o ella hubiesen comprado ropa para su hija, eso definía por mucho, el grado de atención que Eleonor le profesaba a su nieta. Había hecho venir a los mejores diseñadores de Europa y América solo para confeccionarle vaporosos y esponjados vestido que la pequeña llegaba a utilizar a lo mucho un par de veces. Cintas para el cabello, hermosos zapatos y diminutos bolsos que hacían juego con los exclusivos ajuares eran parte de los muchos regalos que Eleonor traía consigo en cada visita que hacía al Castillo Grandchester, cuando no eran sus nietos los que pasaban los fines de semana con ella.

En cuanto a su abuelo, el Duque Richard Grandchester, "Los años han ablandado al viejo", solía decir Terry. A pesar de haber expresado sin la menor sutileza su decepción inicial cuando Terry le informara que su segundo bebé había sido una niña, ya que el Duque siempre había sentido un favoritismo que rayaba en la misoginia por sus congéneres, bastó que un par de meses después del nacimiento de la pequeña, durante uno de sus viajes de negocio a la vieja Escocia decidiera desviarse y visitar a su hijo para quedara encantado cuando Julieta le dedicara una de sus primeras sonrisas. "Te gusta porque se parece a Eleonor", solía molestarlo Terry cada vez que el estirado Duque cargaba a la pequeña, a lo cual el aludido solo hacía una leve expresión de disgusto, casi imperceptible, para segundos después volver a jugar con su nieta.

"Tienes razón, será igual de bella y sofisticada que tu madre", le comentó Candy a Terry un día mientras ambos observaban como Julieta daba vueltas un tanto descoordinadas arriba de la cama en un intento por inflar más la enorme falda de su vestido. Casi podía verla, como una hermosa y elegante adolescente, ondeando sus magníficos bucles dorados al aire ¡cuántos sufrimientos le causaría a Terry la cantidad de pretendientes! Y sin esforzarse mucho en evitarlo, comenzó a reír. "En realidad se parece a ti", dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy por la espalda. "Esa naricita respingada, las pecas, y unos ojos tiernos y maravillosos".

-Ojos que tiene por completo entrenados para convencerte.

Y es que las pocas veces que Terry trataba de reprender a su hija por cualquier travesura propia de su edad, el regaño quedaba en eso, en un simple intento. Bastaba con que Julieta juntara sus pequeñas manitas, comenzara a estrujarlas con nerviosismo, arrugara su diminuta nariz y sus ojos amenazaran con derramar las primeras lágrimas, para que el corazón de Terry se derritiera y lo que iniciara como un seguro castigo, terminara en una plática padre e hija, con Julieta sentada en sus piernas, mientras la niña enredaba el negro y largo cabello de Terry entre sus dedos, y Terry con cariño y paciencia trataba de explicarle las consecuencias de sus acciones, que estaba seguro ella era una niña noble e inteligente y que no lo volvería hacer, asegurándole una y otra vez que por ninguna travesura que hiciera ellos dejarían nunca de amarla, y reafirmaba esta declaración intercalando la charla con numerosos besos en su frente.

Pero si Julieta robaba corazones de amigos y familiares, Alex comenzaba a robarse el de sus compañeras de colegio y demás jovencitas del pueblo. Y es que con trece años, sonrisa encantadora, modales de caballero y la hermosa estética física de su padre y abuelo, Alex era por mucho el niño mas asediado del pueblo. Hecho que le había ganado algunos enemigos pero sobre todo muchas admiradoras. Candy se espantaba cuando Alex después de regresar de la escuela les contaba sobre tal o cual jovencita que le había hecho llegar algún carta anónima con una enorme cantidad de perfume, la hija del panadero que no dejaba de dirigirle coquetos pestañeos cada vez que la veía por el mercado o el chico que se había atrevido a retarlo a un duelo por el amor de una chiquilla con la que Alex nunca había dirigido palabra. Candy, con los celos propios de una madre exclamaba escandalizada que "las niñas de hoy en día son demasiado atrevidas", pero Terry en son de burla le comentaba a su hijo "Esas chicas me recuerdan a tu madre, ella fue la que me enamoró. Insistió e insistió hasta que yo caí en sus brazos sin remedio"; padre e hijo reían al ver la indignación de Candy ante semejante "sarta de mentiras", "Ya veré si te parece tan gracioso el día que sea Julieta quien que te platique acerca de sus muchos admiradores", entonces Terry pasaba a una pétrea seriedad de inmediato.

Terry, su eterno Terry. Los años le habían sentado de maravilla. Con su porte señorial y su belleza sumamente masculina seguía agitando el corazón de Candy como el día que lo conoció en el barco hace ya tantos años, seguía teniendo aquel aire rebelde de su adolescencia. Alex le recordaba tanto al Terry colegial que con su arrebatadora y un poco trastornada personalidad logró robarle el corazón desde entonces y para siempre.

Pero de ese chico colegial ya no quedaba mucho, salvo aquel hermoso y largo cabello que solía llevar amarrado en una cola de caballo. Se había transformado en un hombre maduro y muy interesante. De espalda ancha y hombros robustos, dado que su ejercicio favorito era cargar a sus hijos. Un hombre que podía hacerla enojar con alguna de sus constantes bromas, que podía enternecerla al verlo pasar la noche en vela cuidando alguna enfermedad de sus hijos, que aunque lo negara seguía sintiendo celos cuando ella se detenía a apreciar una rosa. El que solía despertarla a las dos o tres de la mañana, con unas ganas locas de amarla.

El que en estos momentos se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de complicidad, como un niño después de hacer una épica travesura.

-¿Qué compraste?

-Señora Grandchester, ¡qué recibimiento! ¿No hay un beso para su esposo?

-Claro que sí mi amor-y lo besó de una forma que pretendía hacerle saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado la noche anterior- ahora dime qué compraste.

-¿Por qué me acusas Candy?

-Mmm déjame recordar, ¿cuántos regalos tuyos tuvo Julieta el año pasado? ¿Trece?

-Diecisiete.

-Por eso te acuso Terry.

-Lo acepto. Pero este año solo tendrá un regalo, uno muy especial- se acomodó detrás de ella hundiendo la nariz en el largo cabello rubio de Candy, aspirando su fragancia favorita.

-¿Qué le compraste?

-Un…-sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la reacción de Candy- caballo.

-¡¿Quéeee?!

-Uno pequeño-volviéndola a abrazar evitando que ella diera la vuelta para confrontarlo- y perfectamente seguro para una niña de su edad.

-Terry…tiene tres años.

-Lo sé, pero se emociona tanto cada vez que ve uno que no me pude resistir a regalarle el suyo. Además se trata de un pony, te aseguro que crecerá más ella que el tierno animal.

-Aun sí Terry, puede ser peligroso. Y lo que me parece más peligroso es que la estás consintiendo demasiado, ni siquiera habla bien y aun así le concedes todo capricho como si le leyeras el pensamiento. Si continúas a este paso harás de Julieta una versión más joven de Eliza.

-Shhhhhh. ¡Calla! No invoques al diablo que puede aparecer. Además no digas tonterías, Eliza nació con el alma podrida, nadie la echó a perder. Y mi nena es pura ternura. Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿ya sabes cuándo llegarán Annie y Archie?

-Entre hoy y mañana. Parece que tenían problemas para conseguir pasaje en el barco.

-Para la cantidad de hijos que tienen necesitan un barco exclusivamente para que viaje la familia.

-¡Terry no seas grosero!

-No es grosería es la verdad; sigo sin identificar a los gemelos.

-Anthony es un poco más reservado y Stear bromea todo el tiempo.

-Me dejas igual.

-Bueno, Antony tiene un lunar en la mano derecha y Stear no.

-Genial. Pondré atención cuando los saludo y pediré que me muestren la mano cada vez que entren a la misma habitación donde esté yo.

-Señor, - el mayordomo del castillo interrumpió aquella amena charla- los buscan en el recibidor.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó Terry extrañado a Candy.

-No, pero Barry acaba de decir que te buscan a ti.

-¿Quién me busca, Barry?

-Una señora que hace llamar, Samantha Schiffer

-No me suena familiar, pero tal vez es alguien que venga a ofrecer sus servicios para la fiesta. ¿Me acompañas mi amor?

Candy y Terry llegaron tomados de la mano al elegante recibidor donde una mujer que aparentaba más o menos la misma edad de Terry, de hermosa piel blanca y cabello negro y ondulado, los esperaba, acompañada de un niño de aproximadamente unos diez años[O1] . Al verlos la mujer sonrió.

-Buenas tardes…señora ¿Schiffer?

-¡Cuánta formalidad Terry!- el aludido se notaba extrañado- ¿Vas a decir que no te acuerdas de mí?

-Amm, no. No quiero ser grosero pero no la recuerdo señora.

-Pero yo a ti sí querido. Soy Samantha, fuimos compañeros en la compañía Stanford, vivimos grandes momentos. ¡Y tú debes de ser la famosa Candy! Me alegra tanto que por fin hayan logrado estar juntos, lo digo de corazón.

-Gracias…supongo. –Candy se sentía perdida en aquella extraña conversación, pero al buscar respuestas en el rostro de Terry encontró idéntico desconcierto en su esposo.

-Yo también quiero presentarles a alguien. Ven mi amor.-El niño que hasta el momento había permanecido escondido tras las faldas de su madre se acercó para ponerse frente a ella. En la mano traía jugando una pequeña figura de metal que tomó, sin permiso claro está, de la repisa de la chimenea. Era blanco, de cabello oscuro igual a su madre y bastante bien parecido.- Les presento a mi querido Mathew. Tu hijo, Terry.

* * *

[O1]Revisar cronología Añoranza


	2. Chapter 2

-¿No le vas a creer, verdad Candy? ¿Candy?

Sorprendida quedaba corto para describir su sentir después de la inesperada llegada de Samantha y del pequeño Mathew. Afectada, sacudida, a punto del colapso eran términos que se acercaban más a su estado emocional en estos momentos. Pero Terry no, Terry estaba furioso.

-Le comento, señora Schiffer, que tengo un sentido del humor "pésimo", sobre todo en cuanto a bromas de mal gusto se refiere. –Dijo un Terry mal encarado después de las impactantes declaraciones de Samantha.

-No se trata de ninguna broma Terry, sino de una verdad inminente.

-Yo no me acuerdo en absoluto de ti.

-Me ofende, pero no me sorprende; por aquel entonces solías beber demasiado, pero compartimos escenario y la cama varias veces.

Los ojos de Terry refulgían de coraje, en cambio Samantha parecía totalmente complacida. Candy apenas y podía respirar.

-Voy a refrescarte la memoria. Acababas de casarte con Susana después de aquel desagradable accidente que todos tuvimos la desdicha de presenciar, aunque confieso, que la parte competitiva de mí se sintió un poco aliviada. Susana opacaba a todas las demás que deseábamos saltar a escena y aquel accidente yo lo vi como una magnífica oportunidad laboral. Tú carrera comenzó a ir en ascenso pero tu vida personal en picada, un día los miembros del staff asistimos a una fiesta y, bueno pasó lo que tenía que pasar entre nosotros. Suceso que se repitió en varias ocasiones, aunque claro, yo no me hice ningún tipo de ilusiones. Además del evidente hecho de que estabas casado, que te gustaba coleccionar admiradoras, no dejabas de hablar de ella. De Candy me refiero, eso puede ser aburrido para cualquier chica y creo que nunca le agradé lo suficiente a Nicolas Strauss dado que siempre me mantuvo en papeles secundarios, así que cuando surgió una oportunidad de realizar una gira teatral con una compañía de reciente creación no lo pensé dos veces, supuse que no me ibas a extrañar, pero nunca creí que me olvidarás por completo. Semanas después, cuando hicimos una parada en Memphis descubrí que estaba embarazada.

-A ver, juguemos por un momento a que eso es cierto. Me sigue pareciendo curioso que hayas decidido justo este momento para hacer acto de presencia. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué nunca trataste de comunicarte conmigo antes?

-¡Oh claro que lo intenté! Te mandé docenas de cartas, pero no contestaste a ninguna. El embarazo de Mathew fue delicado, no pude moverme hasta después del parto. Me presenté en tu casa una ocasión pero Susana me corrió además de lanzarme la amenaza de no volver a poner un pie cerca tuyo si no quería salir lastimada, o que lastimara a Mathew. Como comprenderás ese es un peligro que ninguna madre está dispuesta a correr, así que me mantuve lejos. Al poco tiempo la noticia de su muerte se regó como pólvora pero para cuando intenté buscarte nuevamente, descubrí que te habías retirado del teatro.

-¿Y cómo fue que supiste dónde encontrarme ahora?

-Preguntando se llega a Roma, querido Terry.

-Esa no es una respuesta convincente.

A Terry nada de eso le sonaba convincente. Pero a Candy toda aquella historia la tenía muy intranquila, incluso pasado las horas después de aquella curiosa entrevista, en su confortable habitación, seguía recreando la escena una y otra vez, preguntándose las posibilidades que habría de que aquel niño fuese…

-¿Qué razón tendría para mentirnos?-sin atreverse a voltear a ver a Terry que a espaldas suyas sujetaba la segunda copa de Coñac de la noche.

-Dinero, que sea una mentirosa patológica o simplemente pretender amargarnos la vida un rato. Cosa que al parecer está consiguiendo.

-En ningún momento ha pedido dinero.

-Claro que no, todavía, pero pronto lo hará. Estoy seguro de que primero quiere cerciorarse de cuántos bienes materiales poseemos en realidad, no se va a arriesgar a pedir menos de lo que pueda conseguir. Y tú le facilitaste la tarea demasiado al permitir que se quedaran aquí.

-¡Terry! No iba a echar a ese niño a la calle a media noche.- Por fin lo encaraba frente a frente.

-Candy… a veces tu buen corazón me exaspera.

-Respóndeme algo Terry… ¿Recuerdas a todas las mujeres con las que estuviste esos años?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-No importa cuánto duela.

-No. En realidad no recuerdo ni a una sola.

-¿O sea que para ti solo fueron cuerpos sin ningún rostro?

-Pretendes que peleemos Candy, pero no lo pienso permitir. ¡No te voy a dar ese gusto! ¡Y sobre todo no voy a permitir que esa mujer logre su cometido! Desestabilizar a mi familia…siento haberme exaltado. Candy, tú lo sabes, en aquel entonces yo vivía solo porque respiraba, pero por dentro estaba muerto. Me movía como un autómata, no sentía, no pensaba y actuaba como un imbécil. ¿Satisfecha? Sé que sueno como un patán al decir esto, pero la verdad es que ninguna de esas mujeres me interesaba, solo eran…un fallido intento por sustituir a quien había perdido, tú.

Pero te voy a decir a quienes sí recuerdo con exactitud: a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros de la compañía Stanford; tramoyeros, maquillistas, escenógrafos, asistente de director y demás personal. Y te aseguro que esa mujer jamás fue miembro de la compañía, mucho menos compartió escenario conmigo.

-Eso no quiere decir que no te haya conocido y que pudieron tener…

-Pero eso quiere decir que empezó mintiendo y sí miente en eso miente en todo.

-Pero sabe detalles de tu vida.

-¿Qué detalles? Dónde trabajaba, cuántas obras hice, que Eleonor es mi madre. Cualquier fanático del teatro sabe eso. Que estuve casado con Susana Marlow, pero que era un mujeriego. Eso tampoco es un secreto. Que antes de todo eso me casé contigo, tuvimos un hijo, que te busqué por muchos años y que cuando al fin te encontré venimos a Escocia a retomar nuestra vida en familia. Te recuerdo que la madre de Susana se dedicó a dar entrevistas a diestra y siniestra a cuanto medio de información estuviera dispuesto a pagarle. La información que esa mujer tiene no es ningún misterio, pudo obtenerla siguiendo los periódicos o incluso de la propia señora Marlow o de la misma Eliza.

-Terry, tú mismo acabas de decir en la mañana que tiene años que no sabemos nada de Eliza o de la madre de Susana.

-Mala hierba nunca muere. Y no descartaré ninguna posibilidad hasta no estar seguro de dónde salió esa tal Samantha.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué Candy? De acuerdo, duda lo que quieras, ¿necesitas pruebas de que esa mujer miente? Te las voy a conseguir.

-No es eso, bueno sí. A lo que me refiero es, el niño, Mathew, el cree que eres su padre. ¿Por qué su madre le mentiría sobre algo así?

-¡Porque la gente así es Candy! Deja de pensar que todos son igual de honestos y bien intencionados que tú. Hay personas crueles, mentirosas y ambiciosas. Te puedo recordar a varios que hemos conocido. Y ahora que mencionas al niño, eso es la prueba más importante para mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No siento que sea mi hijo.

-Terry, lo acabas de conocer.

-Pero con Alex fue instantáneo. Y de él nadie vino a imponérmelo o a contarme que era mi hijo, todo lo contrario tú me lo negabas. Pero en el momento que lo vi por primera vez algo me atrajo a él. Algo magnético y poderoso imposible de describir…y de negar. Supe que era mi hijo, y nada ni nadie me podría hacerlo dudar jamás. Así como nadie podrá convencerme de que ese niño sea algo mío.

-Pero Terry, no puedes descartar la posibilidad basado en un sentimiento.

-Y tú no puedes dar algo por cierto basado en la palabra de una mujer que sabe Dios de dónde habrá salido y cuáles sean sus objetivos. Por favor Candy deja ya de poner pretextos. Mira- tomándola por los hombros- sé que no me crees, y que tal vez, tengas derecho de dudarlo. ¿Quieres pruebas? Las conseguiré, solo te pido-suplicándole con cada beso- que por favor no te alejes de mí. No dejes que esa mujer abra una brecha entre nosotros. Esta es solo una prueba más, amor. Hemos pasado peores, pero para poder salir avante debemos estar juntos. Te prometo que moveré cielo, mar y tierra para llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Y cuando Terry se proponía algo, no le gustaba procrastinar. Poner la investigación en marcha sería seguramente la razón por la que Candy no despertó con los tiernos besos de su esposo como todos los días. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonada y bastante preocupada. Temía lo que pudiese pasar. Si como Terry suponía, Samantha mentía, significaba dos cosas. La primera, que Samatha era peligrosa y llegó con toda la intención de perjudicar a la familia, ¿hasta qué punto? Esa duda la mataba. La segunda era, que para conocer tal cantidad de detalles e información en torno a ellos seguramente habría recibido ayuda, ¿de quién? De alguien cercano a ellos, alguien que los estaba traicionando.

La otra posibilidad era que… lo que Samantha decía fuera cierto. Terry había aceptado no recordar si quiera el rostro de las mujeres con las que compartió aquella oscura y desenfrenada época en su vida, cuando estuvo separado de Candy, lo que dejaba un amplio sentimiento de incertidumbre en el corazón de Candy. Y si en verdad fuera su hijo ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo proceder? El niño no tenía la culpa de nada, eso estaba claro. Dinero y un apellido no bastaría, los niños necesitan amor, atenciones y sentirse parte de una familia. Eso implicaba la presencia constante, latente y para siempre del niño, y de la madre.

Cualquiera de los panoramas le quitaba los ánimos esa mañana. Además estaba el hecho de cómo explicarle a sus hijos la presencia de aquel supuesto hermano. Bueno tal vez, una pijamada matutina, con un desayuno que incluyera panqueques y leche recién ordeñada, en cama de mami, pudiera ayudarles a mejorar el ánimo.

Apenas estaba buscando en su interior fuerzas para ponerse de pie y comenzar a preparar el desayuno, cuando los gritos desgarradores de Julieta la hicieron salir corriendo en su auxilio.


	3. Chapter 3

-No lo quiero aquí, no lo quiero en mi casa, ¡y no lo quiero cerca de mi hija! ¿Qué demonios hacía ese niño en el cuarto de Julieta?

-Según Samantha, solo sentía curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad de qué? ¿De ver si Julieta rebotaba al momento que la tiró al piso?

-Mathew no la tiró Terry, fue un accidente.

-No estoy tan seguro. ¡Lo único que sé es que mi hija tiene un terrible golpe en la frente y pánico de regresar a su cuarto! Y que ese tipo de "accidentes" jamás le habían ocurrido hasta que ese niño apareció en esta casa. ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¡Se supone que eres su madre y es tu responsabilidad cuidarla!

-¡Momento Terry! Te repito que fue un accidente, acababa de despertar cuando escuché a Julieta gritar, corrí a su cuarto y…

-Viste a ese niño escapar a hurtadillas de la habitación de Julieta. ¿Sigues pensando qué fue un accidente? No quiero que te despegues de ella Candy, la niña dormirá aquí y si le vuelve a ocurrir un "accidente" de estos tú serás la responsable.

-¿Yo?- Terry no entendía de razones cuando de su hija de trataba- Perdón ¿acaso es únicamente mi hija? Y a todo esto respóndeme, ¿dónde estabas tú cuando la niña tuvo el accidente?

-Buscando las pruebas que te prometí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Fui al pueblo, estuve enviándome telegramas todo el día con Nicolas Strauss. Le pregunté si alguna vez una tal Samantha Schifeer trabajó en la compañía Stanford… ¿y adivina qué? No la recuerda.

-Terry… Nicolas es un hombre mayor, y por la compañía han pasado cientos, quizás miles de actores durante las dos décadas que lleva a cargo.

-Tienes razón, pero de cada uno de esos miles de actores ha llevado un perfecto archivo que incluye cartas de recomendaciones, anotaciones de la audición y contrato laboral.

-Pero…

-¡De todos! Incluso dice que el mío lo tiene enmarcado en su oficina como un monumento a la traición. El punto es que Samantha Schiffer NUNCA trabajo en la compañía Stanford. Lo que la convierte en una completa mentirosa y reafirma lo que yo sospechaba, que ese niño no es mi hijo.

Pero sé que no estás convencida del todo. Así que le pedí que investigara, quién es, de dónde salió, y de ser posible quién es el padre de ese niño.

Por un lado me siento tranquilo porque confirma lo que desde un principio me dictaba el corazón, que ese niño no es mi hijo, pero por otro, Candy…

Una exhalación profunda y eterna precedió sus palabras. Aunque le gustaba verlo así, humano, vulnerable, suyo, la actitud preocupante de Terry le contagió sus temores.

-Estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué? Solo basta que se confirme que lo que dice esa mujer es mentira y desaparecerá de nuevo de nuestras vidas.

-No es tan simple mi amor. Cuando apareció pensé que Samantha era, solo una loca mentirosa, una fanática que no distinguía del todo la realidad de la ficción, o en el peor de los casos, alguien en busca de dinero. Pero hoy se lo ofrecí y me rechazó.

-¿Le dijiste lo que habías descubierto?

-No, porque a pesar de lo que Nicolas pueda afirmar no son pruebas suficientes. Le dije que necesitábamos unos días para asimilar todo esto, que tal vez para ella y su hijo sería bueno también pasar unos días tranquilos, en el sitio que escogieran, viaje patrocinado por mí, claro estaba, que no se limitaran por los gastos y que solo se dedicaran a disfrutar. En realidad intentaba probarla, si lograba alejarla por unos días a base de dinero, tal vez podría alejarla para siempre con el mismo aliciente. Pero se negó

Enfurecí y le exigí saber qué es lo que en realidad quería Su respuesta no fue la mejor, quiere que reconozca a Mathew, como un Grandchester, durante el cumpleaños de Julieta. Tenemos solo siete días para descubrir quién está detrás de esto.

-¿Y si no acepta? – preguntó Archie, quien seguía sorprendido ante los recientes acontecimientos.

-Entonces ella se dedicará a difundir la noticia a diestra y siniestra.- Les comentó Candy a sus entrañables amigos la tarde de su llegada.

-Deberías de pedirle ayuda a tu suegro, él es bueno para ocultar estas cosas.

-¡Archie por favor Candy no está para bromas! Candy, Terry tiene razón, esa tipa puede ser peligrosa, o al menos está loca. Nos recibió a Archie, a los niños y a mí como si fuese la señora de la casa. Y nos habló con una confianza que me erizó la piel, como si nos conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dudo mucho que de haber conocido a Terry él le haya contado gran cosa sobre Archie o sobre mí como para que tenga ese tipo de confianzas con nosotros.

-Lo sé, tiene muy adueñado ese papel. Y por favor disculpen a Terry por no acompañarnos a cenar. Todo esto lo tiene muy alterado, sobre todo el accidente de Julieta.

-No tienes que disculparlo Candy, yo también me sentiría alterado si algo le pasara a alguna de mis hijas.

-Julieta se quedó dormida en su pecho, se niega a regresar a su cuarto y Terry se rehúsa a dejarla volver.

-Candy, si prefieres que nos vayamos, podemos hospedarnos en alguna posada en el pueblo.

-No Annie, por supuesto que no, saben que esta es su casa. Además, te he extrañado mucho amiga y en estos momentos su presencia me hace mas falta que nunca- mientras Annie acariciaba su cabello como en épocas pasadas, Candy pudo volver a sentir el confort que le brindaba su mejor amiga. – Además a Alex y a Julieta les hará muy bien pasar tiempo con sus primos, para ayudarlos a distraerlos de todo esto.

-Yo tampoco me sentiría tranquilo dejándolos solos con esa loca y su crío; secundo la moción de Terry, yo también opino que el causante del golpe de Julieta fue el niño, ese chiquillo tiene algo siniestro.

-Archie, es un niño, los niños no son…

-Candy, crecí junto a Neal y Eliza, ellos eran perversos desde el vientre materno.

-Y hablando de, ¿Archie?

-Annie, tú misma dijiste que Candy y Terry ya tienen suficiente con todo lo que están viviendo en estos momentos, como para darles otra preocupación, que se trata de una mera coincidencia.

-¿Qué otra preocupación?

-Esto cada vez suena menos a coincidencia Archie.

-¿Qué coincidencia? ¡Por Dios alguno de los dos quiere explicarme de qué están hablando!

-Neal, vino a Escocia, en el mismo barco que nosotros- dijo Archie como si hubiese sido culpable de traer la peste a Escocia.

-E insiste en que debe hablar contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

-No, no, y ¡no!

-Terry…

-¡He dicho que no Candy! Ese tipo no tiene absolutamente nada que hablar contigo, ni siquiera tiene que estar en el mismo país que tú y me encargaré de que se largue de inmediato.

-Pero…

-¡No! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te prohíbo siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de hablar con esa escoria!

-¿Me prohíbes? - ¿cuándo, en todos sus años de casados, Terry se había atrevido a prohibirle hacer algo?

-¡TE PROHIBO! ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo que pasó la última vez te viste "a solas" con Neal? ¡El tipo trató de abusar de ti?

-No iría sola Terry, quiero que me acompañes.

-Por lo visto también se te olvidó lo que pasó después. Si Archie no hubiera intervenido probablemente yo seguiría en la cárcel purgando una condena por asesinato.

Y se marchó hecho una furia. En los últimos días habían tenido más peleas que en todos esos años viviendo en Escocia. Candy no quería empeorar las cosas al de por sí explosivo carácter que Terry presentaba por esas fechas. Pero lo que Annie le había contado la noche anterior no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.

-Aunque Archie no lo quiera admitir, Neal ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, las pocas veces que hemos coincidido nos saluda con al menos la mínima cortesía y después de eso ni siquiera notamos que está ahí. Dejó de lado los comentarios mordaces o malintencionados, de hecho se ha vuelto muy callado. Tal vez sea porque la relación con Eliza ya no es tan estrecha, Archie siempre dijo que Neal solo era un títere en las manos de ella.

-Ella siempre fue la mente maestra detrás de todas las maldades, pero eso no lo exime a él de toda culpa.

-Eso lo sé Candy, pero las circunstancias hacen madurar a las personas, a veces de una forma bastante dura. Su matrimonio ha tenido que superar pruebas muy difíciles.

-Pensé que se llevaba bien con Loise.

-Lo hacen, como pareja son maravillosos. Ella es una esposa tierna y dedicada y él ha demostrado cumplir lo que prometió en el altar. Estar con ella en las buenas, pero sobre todo en las malas. Loise ha estado embarazada tres veces, pero, por desgracia, ninguno de sus embarazos ha llegado a término.

-¡Santo Dios!

-Candy, ha sido horrible para ellos, ¡Para todos! La primera vez que se embarazó yo estaba esperando a Paty. Loise estaba tan emocionada, me preguntaba cientos de cosas, por tener yo más experiencia en cuestión de maternidad. Una noche, cuatro semanas antes de su fecha de parto, comenzó a sangrar. El bebé nació, era un niño. Pero apenas y sobrevivió unos cuantos minutos, dicen, que parecía un pez fuera del agua tratando de respirar.

Paty nació sana y fuerte, y para mí la recuperación fue tan rápida como siempre. Loise apareció un par de meses después en mi casa con un precioso ropón para mi hija. Me sorprendió mucho la visita por la poca relación que ambas teníamos, pero aun así la invité a pasar. Miraba a mi hija con melancolía y devoción. Me pidió cargarla y se lo permití. Aspiró su cabello, besó cada uno de sus dedos…y se echó a llorar.

Me quedé sin palabras Candy, la mujer que cargaba a mi hija en esos mismos momentos debería estar abrazando a su propio hijo, y en lugar de eso, visitaba una diminuta tumba todos los días. Traté de reconfortarla como pude, aunque cualquier intento de confort suena patético en una situación como esa. Pero ella estaba muy entusiasta y decidida a no darse por vencida. Me dijo que en cuanto el doctor le diera la alta médica lo volvería a intentar y que en parte su visita era para pedirme, como un enorme favor, los consejos para cuidarse lo mejor posible durante su futuro embarazo y las cosas no terminaran igual de trágicas.

Pero sus dos siguientes embarazos tuvieron el mismo funesto final, los bebés nacen, pero no logran sobrevivir. En el último parto, Loise se vio muy mal, tuvo una hemorragia que los médicos apenas y pudieron controlar. Le dijeron que de embarazarse una vez más, su vida correría un riesgo mortal.

La navidad pasada Neal se acercó a mí durante la fiesta que otorgó la tía abuela; me preguntó cómo podía comunicarse con Paty.

-¿Con Paty? ¿Para qué?

-Él no quería que Loise volviera a embarazarse sabiendo de antemano el riesgo que ella correría. Y se le ocurrió proponerle, la idea de adoptar un bebé… de El hogar de Pony.

-¿Neal Leagan? ¿El tipo que siempre nos humilló a ti y a mí por ser huérfanas de ese hogar?

-Te dije que las circunstancias lo habían cambiado más de lo que pudieras imaginar. En fin, me dijo que él no quería perder a su esposa, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su deseo de convertirse en madre, así que se le hizo una buena opción adoptar un bebé.

-Imagino la rotunda negativa de Eliza ante la idea de su hermano.

-No creo que Neal le haya comentado nada, y de hacerlo dudo mucho que le importara su opinión. La relación de ellos ya no es la misma. Eliza nunca le perdonó que "la cambiara por Loise".

-¿Estás diciendo que Eliza, siente celos de la esposa de su hermano? Eso es absurdo, son amores muy distintos.

-Para cualquier persona donde la envidia y la posesión no sean los sentimientos primordiales que mueven su vida sí, pero no para ella. Le molestaba que Neal no estuviese como antes siempre a su disposición, quería que ambos siempre la llevaran a ella a cuanto evento o fiesta los invitaran, y si estos eran exclusivos de pareja, llegó a exigir que dejara a Loise en casa y fueran juntos como en los viejos tiempos. No soportaba ver a su hermano desvivirse en atenciones cuando Loise estaba hospitalizada y en la fiesta de su cumpleaños llegó a reclamarle a su cuñada una sarta de tonterías.

-¡Qué mujer tan egoísta!

-Cada vez peor. Apuesto que si las cosas fuesen al revés, es decir, si ella se hubiese casado y Neal permaneciera soltero, no habría cabida para reclamos. Pero el lema de Eliza siempre ha sido y será, si yo no soy feliz, que nadie lo sea.

A lo que voy Candy es que, sin afán de presionarte o influenciar en tu decisión, no deja de extrañarme, ¡demasiado!, el hecho de que Neal realizara un viaje cruzando todo el océano, con su esposa a semanas de dar a luz aún a sabiendas de su historial médico y complicaciones, solo por tener que decirte algo importante. ¿O a ti te suena lógico?

Para nada. Y entre más lo pensaba a lo largo de la noche, más incongruente le parecía el asunto. Aunque dejáramos de lado el hecho de que Loise hubiese presentado complicaciones durante sus embarazos anteriores, las advertencias de los médicos respecto a esta nueva gestación, que sonaban más a amenazas de muerte , el gasto económico que un viaje como esos representaba, por no hablar de la inversión de tiempo, ¿qué hombre, en su sano juicio…? Bueno, dejemos el buen juicio de lado también, ¿qué hombre se ausentaría del lado de su mujer con el alumbramiento de su primogénito tan próximo a ocurrir?

Y todo ¿para qué? ¿Para ir a molestar a una mujer la cual tenía años sin ver, cuyas vidas habían tomado rumbos en extremo distintos? Eso sin mencionar que el esposo de dicha mujer por poco y lo mata a golpes la última vez que se vieron. ¿Por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué invertir? ¿Por qué insistir?

-Solo dijo que era algo muy importante lo que debía mencionarte- le dijo Annie como toda aclaración- se notaba un poco desesperado.

¿Solo para jugarle una broma pesada como en épocas pasadas de adolescencia? No, no valía la pena. ¿Y valdría la pena arriesgarse a vivir la furia de Terry solo por satisfacer la curiosidad respecto al motivo de la visita de Neal?

-Reconozco que no deja de ser curioso el hecho de que la visita de Neal corresponda con la sorpresa de que tengas nueva y demente inquilina en casa.

-¿Crees que tenga relación, Archie?

-No lo sé, pero de tenerla, dudo mucho que venga con intenciones de ayudarte.

Aunque en una situación como esa, cualquier ayuda, por mínima que fuera, incluso si no llevaba las intenciones de ser una ayuda como tal, era bien recibida. Y en definitiva, que la visita tan inesperada de Neal coincidiera con la nefasta aparición de Samantha en sus vidas no podía tratarse de una mera coincidencia.

Por eso fue, que al amanecer, a espaldas de Terry y aún a sabiendas de que al enterarse generaría un gran problema, o algo todavía peor, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Neal Leagan con el objetivo de concertar una cita. Se arrepintió desde el momento en que el chófer salió de la casa con el mensaje escondido bajo el brazo.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Terry sigue siendo tan apasionado en la cama como lo recuerdo?

-¿Perdón?- tuvo pánico cuando creyó que era Terry quien la había descubierto enviando el mensaje, por eso en un principio no entendió las molestas palabras que Samantha le dirigía esa mañana.

-Curiosidad. Hay que reconocer que los años le han obrado estupendamente, está guapísimo. Y si continúa siendo tan bueno en la cama como en mis tiempos, entiendo que le hayas perdonado todo… o lo sigas haciendo. Igual que lo hacía Susana.

¡Vaya forma de empezar el día! Ahora no le parecía tan buena idea haber impedido que Terry los echara de la casa la misma noche que aparecieron. Samantha estaba instalada y se le notaba nula intención de marcharse, pero sí muchas ganas de incomodarla. -Mi relación matrimonial no es algo que piense compartir contigo, Samantha.

-Créeme Candy, ya lo hemos compartido. ¿No te parece irónico? Susana estaba felizmente casada con Terry, cuando tú apareciste con la noticia que tenían un hijo, y mírate ahora. Con razón dicen que todo en esta vida se regresa.

-¿Quién te envió, Samantha?

\- Si alguien me hubiera "enviado" no me habría demorado tanto en reunir el dinero para pagar este viaje.

-No deja de sorprenderme que nos hayas encontrado con tanta facilidad.

-Se apellidan Grandchester y viven en un castillo. Un blanco bastante fácil de localizar.

"Un blanco bastante fácil". Así se sentía desde que ella apareció, asediada, acosada, y en constante peligro, ella, su matrimonio. Y sus hijos.

-Te voy a pedir un favor, Samantha. Terry está muy consternado por el accidente que tuvo Julieta y bastante contrariado por el hecho de que tu hijo se encontrara presente cuando ocurrió. Así que por favor te ruego que lo vigiles, y te asegures de que se mantenga alejado de mi hija.

-Es su hermana, siente curiosidad por estar con ella, amor de hermanos tal vez.

-¿Por qué están aquí? – Había preguntado Alex la tarde anterior, pero su pregunta no correspondía a "simple curiosidad", como Samantha aseguraba que Mathew sentía. Al igual que Terry, se encontraba muy alterado por la caída que Julieta había sufrido, y pedía, ¡no! Exigía saber qué razones imponían la presencia de aquel par en el castillo. Fruncía el entrecejo elevando la vista hacia sus padres, era tan parecido a Terry, que el ver reflejado su propio rostro juvenil lleno de dudas hacían tambalear la moral de su progenitor.

-Tienen una misión, la cual todavía no descubrimos en qué consiste.

-Esa señora… esa señora dice que Mathew es mi hermano. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible papá?

\- Es una mentira.

-Sí es una mentira, ¿por qué siguen aquí?

-Es una mentira, que resulta un tanto difícil de refutar.

-¿Difícil de refutar? Tú estás casado con mamá, ¿cómo podrías tener un hijo con esa señora?

-Alex, cielo. No deberías acosar a tu padre con…

-¡Respóndeme papá!

-Hijo, algún día comprenderás…

-Quiero comprenderlo ahora –Alex no soportaba las mentiras, ni las verdades a medias.

-Hay cosas… - a Terry le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero sabía que su hijo no desistiría hasta recibir una respuesta medianamente convincente – hay cosas de nuestro pasado, de mí pasado, que no conoces y no conocerás hasta que tengas una edad adecuada.

\- ¿Cuándo mamá y tú estuvieron separados?

-Así es.

-Recuerdo que hace muchos años me dijiste que estuvieron separados por culpa de mentiras y engaños. ¿Mentiras y engaños de quién, papá? ¿Tuyos?

-¡Basta ya, Alex! ¡Soy tu padre y exijo que me respetes, así como respetes que hay hechos y situaciones que por tu edad no puedes comprender!

-¿No puedo comprender o no me quieres decir?

-¡Alex, suficiente!

Las respiraciones de padre e hijo resonaban por lo largo de la habitación toscas y pesadas. Alex apretaba los puños y miraba desafiante a su padre, su educación le dictaba que debía callar, que debía obedecer, pero las dudas que se asomaba por su mirada pedían a gritos una respuesta.

Terry trataba de aparentar serenidad y decisión, pero Candy sabía que en el fondo se encontraba más afectado que su hijo. A su mente debían de estar llegando como una avalancha todos aquellos traumas infantiles; cuánto odiaba que el duque le ocultara la verdad, o peor aún, que ignorara sus necesidades, y como por muchos años no pudo dejar de asociar el rostro de su padre con un sentimiento de absoluta decepción.

-Prefieres ocultarme ciertos "detalles" de tu vida, porque consideras que no soy más que un niño incapaz de entender. Pero no contabas con que esos "detalles" un día se presentaran en la puerta del castillo.

Camareros, jardineros, floristas y hasta un zoológico en miniatura comprendían la enorme lista de pendientes por revisar a pocos días del cumpleaños de su hija. A pesar de que Annie le colaborada en la mayor parte de los preparativos, la tarea no resultaba nada fácil para Candy esa mañana.

Samantha no dejaba de rondar por toda la casa y sin ningún reparo preguntaba a tal o cual proveedor el precio de sus servicios haciendo cuentas mentales sobre todo el dinero que Terry despilfarraba en el cumpleaños de su hija. Los dependientes, un tanto desconcertados por la intensidad de sus preguntas y suponiendo que se trataba de algún miembro de la familia dada la propiedad con la que se movía por el castillo, respondían solícitos a cualquier interrogante, incluso llegando a sugerir que si a la señora le parecía que debiesen cambiar tal o cual decoración; hecho que exasperaba a Annie y sumía en total depresión a Candy.

-No es de tu incumbencia cuánto decida gastar Terry en festejar el cumpleaños de su hija.

-No me malentiendas querida Annie, no juzgo el presupuesto del que Terry dispuso para la fiesta de Julieta, todo lo contrario, creo que cualquier niño es merecedor de una fiesta de tales magnitudes, especialmente si por desconocimiento del progenitor el niño es cuestión sufrió de privaciones y penurias como nuestros primogénitos, ¿no lo crees, Candy?

-Esa tipa es insufrible.

Y aunque Candy coincidía con la opinión de Annie, la tensión de aquella mañana no correspondía a la extraña presencia de Samantha, y mucho menos a los preparativos de la fiesta. Se había ganado un intenso dolor en el cuello propiciado, ella suponía, por voltear cada poco segundos hacia la puerta de servicio, esperando que el chofer regresara con la respuesta al mensaje que había enviado a Neal, y a la par, vigilando la puerta de entrada en espera de ver a Terry atravesarla, y que ambos hombres no llegaran al mismo tiempo.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde el chofer se acercó a Candy de forma sigilosa.

-Señora- y sin esperar una respuesta de la aludida, le entregó un pequeño sobre blanco y se marchó.

"Te espero en la posada del pueblo a las seis. Ven sola. Neal."

"Ven sola", bueno, ir con Terry no era una posibilidad, pero la idea de ir sola tampoco la dejaba tranquila, contrario a lo que Terry pudiera pensar ella tampoco olvidaba la última vez que estuvo con Neal a solas, ni hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

¿Y él? ¿Estaba solo? ¿En realidad se trataba de Neal Leagan? Solo había enviado al chofer a dicha posada porque Annie le dijo que Neal se hospedaba ahí, pero fueron tantos sus nervios esa mañana que olvidó siquiera brindarle una descripción física del aludido. Sería mejor preguntarle, ¿pero qué pensaría aquel hombre cabal y responsable, que había servido fielmente en el castillo durante tantos años, cuando la señora de la casa envía correspondencia a espaldas de su marido y recibe semejante respuesta?

"Te espero en la posada del pueblo a las seis. Ven sola. Neal."

Seguramente aquel hombre estaría pensando que la señora de la casa tiene un amorío. ¡Qué horror! Se estremeció al pensarlo y casi pierde el aliento al imaginar que un rumor como ese llegar a oídos de Terry.

Terry…

Podía pedirle a Archie que la acompañara, pero sabía que si Terry lo descubría jamás lo perdonaría, la relación entre ellos era muy buena, pero "semejante traición" reavivaría en ellos viejas rencillas.

"Puedes pedirle a Annie que te acompañe", ¿y dejar a Alex y Julieta solos con Samantha y su hijo rondando por todo el castillo? Ni pensarlo, tendría que ir como Neal lo pidió…sola

Encargó a sus hijos bajo el cuidado de Annie suplicándole a ésta no revelar a Archie, ni mucho menos a Terry el motivo real de su ausencia. A hurtadillas llegó al establo y lo más rápido que pudo ensilló su caballo. Cuando estaba a punto de colocar su pie sobre el majestuoso animal una voz bastante familiar la sorprendió desde el rincón más oscuro del establo.

-¿Piensas salir, cariño?


	6. Chapter 6

-Terry…

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Me engañaste!

-Yo no quería….

-¡Actuaste a mis espaldas y todo por irte a ver con ese imbécil!

-¡Terry, escucha, por favor! Tienes que considerar que la presencia de Neal aquí…

-¡La presencia de Neal aquí es una maldición, como siempre lo ha sido! Te pedí una cosa Candy, ¡solo una cosa!, y tú… me traicionaste. Necesito personas en quien confiar para poder luchar contra esto, y resulta que no puedo confiar ni siquiera en mi propia esposa.

-¿Traición? ¿Tú me estás reclamando a mí una "traición? No crees que es un tanto exagerado comparado con…

-¿Comparado con qué? ¿Con lo que yo hice? ¡Dilo! ¿Te parezco exagerado, ridículo por tratar de protegerte a ti y a mi familia de la escoria de los Leagan? ¿O sencillamente he perdido ese derecho por los errores que cometí en el pasado? Explícame porque no logro comprender qué demonios te motivó a hacer esto.

-Saber. Sencillamente saber, Terry, la incertidumbre me está matando. Yo también quiero proteger a mi familia, pero siento que no tengo las armas para hacerlo.

\- Y piensas conseguirlas enviando notas furtivas con la servidumbre del castillo. Ten en mente esto, Candy, de ahora en adelante todos los empleados estarán pendiente de cada paso que des y están en la obligación de informarme a la brevedad.

\- Terry, sé razonable por favor, no puedes hacer eso.

-Ya lo hice, mi amor.

En los últimos dos días habían peleado más que en los últimos siete años.

Julieta apenas y hablaba. A diferencia de Alex quien fuera un completo parlanchín desde los dos años, Julieta se limitaba a medio formar frases inconexas con verbos mal conjugados y palabras inventadas bajo su muy particular interpretación de los fonemas. Candy pensaba, con sobradas bases para hacerlo, que el poco vocabulario que su hija tenía para esas alturas de su vida se debía a que todos a su alrededor parecían leerle el pensamiento y anticiparse a sus deseos.

"Alex no va" era el constate drama matutino cuando su hermano se alistaba para ir a la escuela, "no va, no va", repetía una y otra vez colgada como una pequeña garrapata de la pierna de su hermano. Alex daba unos cuantos pasos divertido mientras Julieta todavía colgada de su pierna continuaba con su alegato. "Alex no va, no va", significaba un discurso entero lleno de reclamos que incluía reprocharle por abandonarla interminables horas sola en el castillo, donde ella enfermaría de aburrición mientras él gastaba su tiempo estudiando cosas aburridas. El espectáculo se repetía todas las mañanas y todas las mañanas los ojos de Julieta terminaban inundados de lágrimas cuando Alex tomaba su mochila. "Sin duda será actriz, como tú"

-Regresaré pronto.

-"¿Lomete?"

-Claro que sí July, lo prometo- su hermano siempre sabía cómo hacerla sonreír.

Con Terry era todavía peor, solo monosílabos y gestos, y a lo mucho un par de palabras. Sus favoritas: "Papi, allilla", mientras estiraba los brazos; lo que significaba que esos tres o cuatro pasos dados desde la puerta del castillo al patio la habían agotado en exceso, y que claro, no había mejor lugar para hacer un paseo que los brazos de papá.

"Amo mucho", y bombardeaba a su padre con una serie de desordenados besos que en muchas ocasiones paraban en la nariz o los ojos de Terry, y aunque Julieta era muy efusiva y a veces terminaba lastimando alguno de los ojos de su progenitor, este nunca se quejó, ya que le encantaba recibir tan amorosas atenciones de parte de su princesa.

Durante el resto del viaje o paseo o incluso dentro del propio castillo, Julieta solo se dedicaba a señalar tal o cual cosa, y de inmediato Terry interpretaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres un pastel, tesoro?

Un frenético movimiento con la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como toda respuesta, y volvía a estirar la mano, esta vez con mayor intensidad, como si con su pequeña extremidad pudiese alcanzar el puesto de helados que se encontraba subiendo la colina.

-¡Ahhh! Quieres un helado – contestaba Terry y Julieta le corroboraba dicha información esbozando una de sus despampanantes sonrisas – claro que sí mi amor, claro que sí.

Esconder la cabeza en el cuello de su padre significaba que le asustaba el pequeño cachorro que se acababa de acercar a ellos, entrar a la cocina con la boca abierta y un dedo apuntando a su interior, quería decir que, a pesar de que su madre le había dicho que todavía faltaba tiempo para la hora de la comida, la señora Kersh podía darle un pequeño bocadillo de contrabando y nadie tendría por qué enterarse. Acercarse cargando su peluche favorito a donde estaba su madre significaba que quería tomar una siesta y aunque Candy siempre la estimulaba para que expresara en frases completas sus deseos "Dime qué es lo que quieres. Con señas yo no te entiendo", Julieta consideraba estar demasiada exhausta para gastar energías en hablar y recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, y así, todavía de pie, comenzaba a roncar.

Aun cuando con su limitado vocabulario en ocasiones no era suficiente para expresar un deseo o petición, siempre se las ingeniaba para lograr que alguien más hablara por ella.

-¿Julieta puede dormir con nosotras, tía Candy?

-Prometemos cuidarla, mucho, mucho, mucho.

Candy y Annie, las hijas mayores de su mejor amiga, no dejaban de brincotear frente a Candy, con idénticas expresiones de súplica y las manos en señal de oración.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! – gritaban al unísono.

-¡La peinaremos! – dijo Annie.

-¡Y vestiremos! – agregó su hermana.

-¡Y jugaremos a tomar el té!

-Pero sobre todo la cuidaremos mucho, mucho, mucho. ¿Qué dices tía, la dejas dormir con nosotras?

Julieta ya había subido a la cama en busca de su osito de peluche y su frazada favorita, resultaba obvio que sus intenciones no eran quedarse en el cuarto de mamá y papá.

-No te preocupes Candy, yo estaré pendiente de ellas. Aprovecha este tiempo a solas para intentar arreglar las cosas con Terry. Lo que menos necesitan ahora es estar distanciados.

-Dudo que se pueda arreglar algo en estos momentos. Y lo peor es que, las posibilidades de saber lo que sea que Neal tuviera que decirme, se esfumaron.

Algunos rayos de sol todavía manchaban el horizonte con tonos anaranjados. Era una tarde preciosa, pero Candy se sentía incapaz de admirarla a plenitud. Cerró las cortinas de su habitación y se dispuso a cambiar su elegante vestido por un viejo camisón. El día había sido terrible, tenía que terminar. Mañana, tal vez mañana los ánimos de Terry bajaran un poco volviéndolo de nueva cuenta en un ser razonable y no el energúmeno bélico de esa tarde. Pero al verlo entrar a la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí derrumbaron sus esperanzas.

\- ¿Te vas a la cama tan pronto? – preguntó extrañado al verla quitándose los aretes frente al espejo del tocador.

-¿Por qué la expresión de sorpresa? Pensé que los empleados te informarían cada paso que daba. – Comentario que le arrancó una mueca de disgusto a su marido. - Estoy cansada, Terry. Esta situación me sobrepasa.

-¿Cansada?- se acercó a ayudarla con el broche de su collar - ¿Hasta para mí? – un beso en el cuello selló su pregunta.

-Creí que estabas enojado conmigo.

-¡Estoy furioso! – hundió sus dedos con fuerza sobre los muslos de Candy, levantando la parte trasera de su camisón. – ¡Con el estúpido de Neal Leagan que salió huyendo de su escondite antes de que lo pudiera confrontar! –Sus manos comenzaban a recorrer territorios más altos del cuerpo de Candy -¡Con la tipa demente que no deja de rondar mi casa y acosar a mis hijos! – La intensa presión de su mano cerrándose sobre su seno derecho le confirmó que así era -Pero sobre todo – la giró con brusquedad para tomar su rostro con ambas manos - ¡estoy furioso contigo!

Aquel beso era tan, agresivo, invasivo, intimidante, pero sobre todo inesperado. ¿Cómo era posible que después de semejante pelea, de hacer que toda la servidumbre en la casa se volteara en su contra hasta el punto de sentirse vigilada y asediada dentro de su propio hogar, Terry tuviese ánimos de…?

Con una fuerte mordida en el labio, le hizo saber que ella también estaba furiosa. Furiosa por la presencia de una extraña que había venido a desestabilizar su felicidad, furiosa por su intransigencia cuando en todos estos años ella nunca le había dado motivo alguno para desconfiar, pero sobre todo furiosa porque por más que lo intentaba parecía ser incapaz de despojarlo de aquella molesta camisa.

Terry por su parte no titubeaba ni un instante, a él nunca le fallaban las habilidades a la hora de amar. Camisón, listón, ropa interior, salieron volando sin que los besos o las caricias pararan ni por un segundo. Se detuvo solo un momento a observarla, completamente desnuda, su visión favorita según le había confesado en numerosas ocasiones, para después tomarla entre sus brazos y con un ágil movimiento colocarla sobre el tocador para de inmediato abrirse paso entre sus piernas y amarla con toda la intensidad de su ser.

Entonces la furia de transformó en amor y en un ferviente deseo. Deseo por estrujar cada centímetro de su piel, deseo por saborear su cuello y devorar sus senos. Porque la distancia entre su cuerpo y el suyo disminuyera hasta quedar reducida a nada y con aquel demencial movimiento de cadera parecía estar a punto de lograrlo.

El tocador vibraba a causa de la poderosa actividad que se llevaba a cabo encima de él, pero el viejo mueble era fuerte, podría resistir tales sacudidas, no así el joyero, peines, y demás accesorios que salían volando por los aires a cada embestida que recibía su cuerpo. Un frasco de fino perfume se hizo mil pedazos al estrellarse contra el piso dejando un aroma dulzón en la habitación por semanas.

Terry estaba bañado en sudor, su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad roja intensa, los músculos de los brazos y hombros se veían tensos, parecían a punto de estallar. Lucía tan hermoso. "¿Terry sigue siendo tan apasionado en la cama como lo recuerdo?", las horribles palabras de Samantha venían a atormentarla en aquellos momentos.

"Mejor", pensó. Y se dispuso a amarlo, como nunca, y como siempre. A acariciar esa hermosa espalda que tan bien conocía y a enterrar las uñas en los puntos que sabía eran su debilidad. Aquello siempre lo enloquecía y sabiéndose segura, gracias a la experiencia que dan los años, de haber provocado el efecto deseado conduciéndolo sin lugar a dudas al tan deseado final, cubrió su boca con la suya, para absorber y saborear hasta la última nota de deseo que emitía su amado en aquel violento grito. Sentir aquellas vibraciones como emitidas en su propia garganta hicieron que ella también explotara, y ambos fundieron sus gritos formando una primitiva sinfonía de amor y deseo.

-Deberíamos discutir más seguido – comentó Terry con una sonrisa de perversidad cuando ambos trataban de recuperar fuerza recostados en la cama.

-No lo creo. Tu actitud de esta tarde fue…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mentiría si te digo que lo lamento. Es decir, lamento y me disculpo contigo por haber perdido los estribos y hablarte de ese modo, pero de ninguna manera lamento las acciones que tomé por el bienestar de mi familia. Fui a buscar a Neal.

-Terry, ¿no habrás armado un alboroto, o sí? ¡Lo golpeaste!

-Esa era mi intención pero no tuve oportunidad. Abandonó el lugar esta misma tarde.

-¿Regresó a América?

-No lo sé, mandé a investigar al muelle, pero nadie pudo darme una razón respecto a si en realidad ha abandonado el país. Y eso es lo que más me molesta. Si sus intenciones de reunirse contigo no eran malas, ¿por qué huir?

-Tal vez por temor a que le partieras la cara, como acabas de confesarme tenías deseos de hacer. Pero eso no es lo que te tiene intranquilo.

-No. Es el no saber dónde está, si realmente regresó a su hogar de donde nunca debió de haber salido, o si sigue aquí. Si sigue cerca, rondando, vigilando. Buscando su oportunidad de hacernos daño. Detesto, sentirme así, incapaz de protegerlos.


	7. Chapter 7

Fue tan reconfortante despertar entre los brazos de Terry, que por un instante creyó que los terribles sucesos de los últimos días no habían sido más que un terrible sueño. Terry dormía pacíficamente y ella sabía que en las últimas noches apenas y había logrado conciliar el sueño. Prefirió dejarlo dormir y con sumo cuidado se liberó de su abrazo para bajar a la cocina y tomar algún bocadillo mientras se organizaba con la señora Kersh para preparar el desayuno; moría de hambre, la noche anterior se había saltado la cena por falta de ánimos pero la deliciosa actividad nocturna realizada con su enérgico esposo había menguado sus reservas de energía drásticamente, pero al mismo tiempo, renovado su espíritu.

Pero al entrar a la cocina, su alma volvió a sacudirse.

-Alex, ¿mi amor a dónde vas? – Alex se encontraba mordisqueando pedazos de frutas que había encontrado en un bol. Estaba perfectamente arreglado y con el maletín listo, su destino era obvio.

-A la escuela.

-Pero, cariño. Tu padre y yo habíamos hablado con el director de tu escuela para justificar tu ausencia esta semana hasta la fiesta de tu hermana, dijo que no había ningún problema, tus notas son muy buenas y podrías ponerte al corriente sin ningún contratiempo. ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte en casa?

-Hay demasiadas personas en esta casa, ¿no crees, mamá? Siento que me asfixio.

-Nunca antes la presencia de tus primos te había generado molestia.

-Sabes que no me refiero a ellos, mamá.

-Cariño, entiendo que esto es difícil, para todos, pero necesitamos estar juntos.

-¿Para qué? Si ni papá ni tú me quieren decir qué es exactamente lo que está pasando. Me tratan como si tuviera la edad de Julieta.

La aludida acaba de hacer su entrada somnolienta a la cocina, al percatarse de que su hermano estaba a punto de marcharse, comenzó con su habitual reclamo matutino.

-Alex no va.

-Hazte a un lado, Julieta – y sintiéndose tan dolida como desconcertada, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué tiene la niña, Candy? – Preguntó Archie al atardecer al observar que Julieta se negaba a participar en los juegos con sus tres hijas – Ha estado muy callada, digo, nunca entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice, pero sé que le gusta hablar o por lo menos intentarlo, pero hoy, mírala, ni siquiera quiere jugar con Annie o Candy.

-Alex la llamó Julieta.

-¿Y? ¿No es ese su nombre?

-Sí, pero Alex siempre la llama "July", y le promete regresar pronto a casa. Ninguna de las dos cosas ha ocurrido hoy. Ya es tarde, debía haber regresado hace horas.

-Perdón que me entrometa, Candy, pero, ¿acaso el chófer no va por él?

-No Annie, hace un año o más, Alex nos dijo que ya tenía suficiente edad para ir y venir solo a la escuela sin necesidad de una "niñera". Es algo voluntarioso, y, bueno, su conducta siempre fue muy responsable para un niño de su edad. Decidimos dejarlo y, aunque en ocasiones pasa a saludar a tal o cual amigo, nunca se había demorado tanto.

-Ni siquiera fue a la escuela.

-¿Qué? – gritaron todos sorprendidos ante la llegada de Terry con tan desconcertantes noticias.

-Envié al chófer a buscarlo ahí, y el director le dijo que Alex no se presentó a la escuela. A nadie le extrañó dado que tú y yo habíamos ido a hablar con el director para justificar su ausencia. Justo hoy – exclamó Terry alarmado con la vista pérdida en la ventana - ¡justo ahora! ¡Cuando no tenemos idea de dónde carajo se encuentra escondido el idiota de Neal Leagan ni qué intenciones tenga! Justo hoy a mi hijo se le ocurre actuar como un chiquillo irresponsable.

-Estaba molesto, Terry.

-Y con justa razón, amigo, disculpa que te lo diga. Deberías hablar con él.

-¿Y decirle qué, Archie?

-Todo.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Archie, es solo un niño!

-¿Un niño para qué? ¿Para saber la verdad? Recuerda lo que pasó antes, Terry, si no eres tú quien dice las cosas de frente, alguien más lo hará, a su manera.

Terry guardó silencio, buscaba argumentos para debatir; en lugar de eso, una súplica brotó de sus labios.

-Primero ayúdame a encontrarlo, no puedo más con esta incertidumbre.

-Por supuesto, te ayudaré. Aunque no creo que tengamos nada de qué preocuparnos, seguramente anda conquistando jovencitas por todo el pueblo, en cualquier momento aparecerá y…

-Te casaste.

Alex apareció de pie en la puerta del salón, su comentario atrajo la atención de todos los presentes; lucía extraño, un tanto sucio, desaliñado, tan distinto a su imagen siempre pulcra e impecable. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro desencajado, con evidentes marcas de haber estado llorando, pero él no se percataba de nada ni de nadie. Su mirada y sus palabras iban únicamente dirigidas a su padre.

-Alex…

-Después de casarte con mamá…tú…sencillamente lo olvidaste y te casaste con otra mujer.

-Niñas, vamos a jugar al patio, ¿quieren? Archie ayúdame, ¡Archie! – y aunque tardó en reaccionar, captó la indirecta de su esposa y tomando a Patty y Julieta en brazos, abandonaron la habitación para darle a la familia la privacidad que necesitaban.

-¿Por qué hablas así? – Candy no había notado la extraña dicción de su hijo aquella noche debido al impacto que le causaron sus reclamos; fue hasta que Terry hizo mención de dicho detalle que ella cayó en la cuenta del arrastrar de sus palaras y la poca coordinación de sus movimientos.

-Con una actriz…muy guapa.

-Alex…- Terry escudriñaba el rostro de su hijo con ambas manos y en un acto que a Candy le extrañó ¡qué no había sido extraño aquellos días! Se acercó para olerle el cabello - ¿bebiste?

-¿Por eso no querías estar con nosotros? ¿Por eso tuve que quedarme en el Hogar de Pony?

-¿Por qué carajo bebiste? ¿Quién te dio el alcohol? ¡Respóndeme! – lo sacudía con demasiada fuerza como si con aquellos violentos ademanes pudiera arrancarle la respuesta.

-¡No! – Se liberó con violencia de las manos de su padre - ¡Respóndeme tú a mí! ¿Qué hacías papá? ¿Qué hacías mientras mamá trabajaba en el hospital día y noche y yo me criaba como un huérfano?

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, es el alcohol hablando por ti. Prepárenle un café, ¡pronto!

-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Tenías amantes, ¡muchas! Y bebías, por eso no puedes desmentir que Mathew sea tu hijo, ¡porque te acostaste con Samantha y con muchas otras mujeres!

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

-Bebías, viajabas, y disfrutabas olvidando que tenías un hijo abandonado en un orfanato. ¡Olvidando! ¡Qué idiota! ¡Ni siquiera querías conocerme!

-¡Alex eso no es cierto, yo no sabía que tú habías nacido ni que estabas en ese lugar!

-Eso ya no te lo creo. Seguramente rogabas porque alguna otra familia me adoptara y así deshacerte para siempre de tu problema.

-¡Cállate, por favor!

\- Y habría seguido por muchos años más en ese lugar, de niños sin nombre, de no ser porque Albert apareció y se encargó de criarme.

-¡No te confundas, Albert NO te crió! Solo…

-¿Qué? ¿Te sustituyó?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Hizo el trabajo que tú no podías?

-¡Te dije que te calles!

-¡¿Me dio el amor que TÚ negabas?!

-¡Alex por última vez, cállate!

-¡DESEARÍA TANTO QUE ALBERT HUBIERA SIDO MI PADRE!

El horror de esas palabras y el odio con el que fueron expresadas parecieron congelar el tiempo. Los ojos de Terry despedían fuego, pero Alex no se intimidaba, su alma también hervía. Terry se abalanzó sobre él, y por un instante, por un horrible y eterno instante, Candy estuvo seguro de que lo iba a golpear. Pero al llegar a lado de su hijo lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza del impetuoso adolescente contra su ancho y sanador pecho.

Alex lloraba y lanzaba débiles puñetazos al pecho de su padre. -¿Por qué papá, por qué? ¿Por qué no me querías? ¿Por qué con mi hermana todo ha sido distinto?

El llanto terminó convirtiéndose en arcadas, y estas pronto en un espeso vómito que Alex esparcía por la elegante alfombra.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Alex, está bien. – Terry sostenía a su hijo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra le alejaba el hermoso y oscuro cabello del rostro- Vomita, después de eso te sentirás mejor, hijo.

-Cariño, ven.

-No Candy, permíteme, yo me encargaré de él.

Habría deseado no dejarlos solos, pero era un momento y una situación que debían resolver entre padre e hijo. Terry pidió que le prepararan el baño y una bebida caliente, y se dispuso a atenderlo. Candy agradeció que Annie y las niñas regresaran al salón y así disminuir aquella sensación de estar sola y a la deriva.

-¿Alex mal? – preguntó con los ojos como platos la pequeña Julieta, quien su madre sostenía en brazos.

-Tu hermano está un poco enfermo mi amor, pero ya papá lo está atendiendo.

-Candy, ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sé Annie – las lágrimas la atacaron sin poderlas refrenar – no lo sé. ¿Podrías?

-¡Claro! – A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, Annie no había perdido la habilidad de leerle el pensamiento. – Yo me encargo de Julieta, no te preocupes Candy, ve a ver a tu hijo, y a Terry.

Alex estaba dentro de la bañera, cuya agua despedía vapores de olores frescos por las esencias que Terry había vertido en ella. Despojado de su elegante saco, Terry había subido las mangas de su camisa para otorgarse mayor libertad, con un pequeño recipiente vertía con calma y delicadeza sobre la cabeza de su primogénito aquella sanadora agua, con la esperanza de que el fragante líquido ayudara a tranquilizar su mente y su espíritu.

-Siento que toda la habitación da vueltas, es horrible.

-Créeme, hijo, te sentirás peor por la mañana.

Con mucho cuidado, auxilió a Alex a salir de la bañera, ya que sus movimientos seguían siendo un tanto descoordinados debido a los niveles de alcohol. Secó su cabello, le colocó el pijama y lo guió a meterse en su cama ya que por la desorientación Alex insistía en dormir en un ropero.

-Y pensar que nunca pude hacer esto cuando eras pequeño – exclamó mientas acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su hijo – espero que algún día logres perdonar mi ausencia.

Pero Alex no lo escuchó, se había quedado dormido en cuanto su cuerpo sintió la calidez de su cama. Candy observaba la escena a una distancia prudente, pero los minutos pasaban y Terry no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar la habitación de su primogénito, continuaba sentado al pie de su cama, en silencio, como hipnotizado por la forma en que el pecho de su hijo se elevaba con cada respiración

-Ve a la cama si así lo prefieres, te alcanzo en un rato – dijo cuando sintió la mano de Candy sobre su hombro.

-Está dormido, Terry, nada malo le puede pasar.

-Te equivocas. Si vuelve a vomitar, si se cae de la cama o si él… quiere escapar.

-Sé que la forma en que te habló Alex no fue la correcta – lo interrumpió adivinando el dolor que su esposo guardaba en su corazón- pero trata de entenderlo, mi amor, está enojado.

-Créeme Candy, lo entiendo, a su edad, yo siempre estaba enojado. No es eso… todo este tiempo creí, que al cambiar de ciudad, ¡de país!, habíamos dejado toda esa parte terrible de nuestra historia atrás. Que nada ni nadie nunca más podría lastimarnos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esos demonios me perseguirán por el resto de mi vida, volviendo a lastimar a los que más amo.

Me avergüenza haber subestimado a Alex, pero no puedo tacharme más que de estúpido por no haber aprendido de los errores de mi pasado. Archie tiene razón, si no digo yo las cosas, alguien más contará su versión retorcida de la verdad. Eso de ser presidente de la familia le ha sentado muy bien, ya hasta comienza a hablar igual a Albert.

Albert. Me hace falta, ¿sabes? Él sabría qué hacer en esta terrible situación, qué decir, cómo abordar a Alex. No me extraña que mi hijo desee haberlo tenido a él como padre, comparado con el que tiene…

-Basta Terry, por favor. Alex no dijo eso en serio, solo fue el alcohol y la rabia hablando por él, deberías saberlo.

\- ¿De verdad? Pregúntale a Alex cuáles son los mejores recuerdos de su infancia. Te dirá que aquella vez que ayudó a Albert a entablillar la pata de una jirafa, o las tardes que pasaban en la casa Andrew, o las historias que le contaba antes de dormir respecto a las aventuras de todos los países que visitó. Mientras que de mí, solo recuerda abandonos y mentiras.

Soy un fracaso como padre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Que mi propio hijo me lo haya gritado en la cara puede que me dé una idea.

-Me refiero a, ¿cómo sabes qué hace y qué no un buen padre? ¿Quién te enseñó?

-No te entiendo.

-Amor, en todo esto tú y yo siempre hemos estado solos. Tratando de hacer o decidir lo mejor para nuestros hijos, aunque en ocasiones dichas decisiones estén muy lejos de ser las mejores, pero, ¿cómo saberlo? A mí mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato a los pocos días de nacida, negándome para siempre la experiencia de una paternidad. A ti te arrancaron de los brazos de tu madre siendo muy pequeño y tú padre no hizo las cosas más sencillas. Lo que quiero decir, Terry, es que carecemos de parámetros, de experiencias, hemos caminado a ciegas en este mundo de la paternidad tan solo guiados por el amor que les tenemos a nuestros hijos. Es lógico que hayamos cometido errores y muy probable que volvamos a cometerlos, pero está en nuestras manos resarcirlos.

-No veo cómo.

-Con la verdad. Alex tiene que saber, todo y de nuestra propia boca. Incluyendo el hecho de que a diferencia tuya, yo sí sabía dónde encontrarte, y que por miedo, o por despecho, decidí no hacerlo.

-¿Y qué entonces vuelque su furia contra ti? De ninguna manera.

-No podemos controlar los sentimientos de Alex, lo único que podemos hacer, es sacarlo de esta incertidumbre que lo está matando. Debemos decirle la verdad. Pero mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, Alex está en casa, es lo importante, mañana pensará todo con más calma, por hoy, trata de descansar.

\- Dudo poder hacerlo. Cuando la duda de quién demonios le dijo todo esto me está volviendo loco.

-Es obvio que fue Samantha.

-No, Candy, no es tan sencillo. Hay cosas que van más allá de la mentira de que ella y yo fuimos amantes, cosas que no había forma de que Samantha supiera porque en el tiempo que se supone que ella y yo compartimos, yo mismo las ignoraba. Que Alex haya pasado algunos años en el Hogar de Pony, que tú fuiste enfermera, que Albert se encargaba de cuidarlo y tantas cosas más. Además, Candy, darle de tomar, fue algo tan cruel, tan personal. Desde que era un niño caí en las garras del alcoholismo. Dios sabe cuántas veces libré a la muerte a manos de desconocidos o de mi propia personalidad destructiva. Todo lo que sufrí y todo lo que hice sufrir a los que me amaban por culpa del alcohol. Mi peor pesadilla sería que mi hijo sufriera el mismo infierno que yo viví. ¿Y ahora alguien viene de la nada, le da alcohol y le cuenta todo mi pasado disoluto? Eso fue brutal.

-¿Sigues sospechando de Neal?

-Neal podrá ser un maldito, pero también es un idiota. Su cerebro nunca daría para urgir un plan tan elaborado.

-¿Entonces?

-Siempre supimos quien fue la mente maestra que lo manipulaba, nada indica que las cosas hayan cambiado en todo este tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Valía la pena decírselo? La incertidumbre de Terry de los últimos días rayaba en la paranoia, comentarle de aquella ¿corazonada? ¿Sospecha? ¿Curiosidad? No haría más que aumentar su estrés, no dejaría de rondarle la cabeza, así como no dejaba de rondar la suya.

A principios de semana la casa parecía bullir debido a la cantidad de personas que atiborraban los patios de castillo.

-¿Por qué hay tantas personas en la casa, Barry?

-Es parte del personal temporal que el señor Terrence me pidió contratar para ayudar a los preparativos de la fiesta de la señorita Julieta.

Lo había olvidado, pero ella y Terry, después de mucho conversar, consideraron que los preparativos de una fiesta de semejantes dimensiones eran demasiado trabajo para el mayordomo, el chofer, la cocinera y unos cuantos empleados más del castillo. No querían abusar más de la buena disposición de sus fieles ayudantes, y no sería muy difícil encontrar jóvenes del pueblo que quisieran ganarse un buen dinero por trabajar unos cuantos días.

Su intención original era encargarse ella misma de la contratación del personal eventual, pero con la próxima visita de Annie y sus hijos, su única preocupación era encontrar los obsequios adecuados con los cuales sorprender a sus sobrinos. ¡Qué lejanos parecían aquellos tiempos!

Los empleados comenzaron a llegar y el mayordomo rápidamente les repartió las distintas obligaciones. Todas la saludaban con amabilidad cuando se llegaban a encontrarse con ella en cualquier sección de los amplios terrenos del castillo. Varios rostros estaba segura de haberlos visto en algunos de los locales de pueblo o simplemente paseando por las pequeñas veredas, pero de otros desconocía por completo su procedencia.

Cierta mañana, mientras comenzaban a instalar la estructura de metal que serviría como soporte del toldo donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción para festejar los tres años de Julieta, a Candy se preocupó por que la cumpleañera estuviera rondando cerca de donde los empleados llevaban a cabo las maniobras. Se dispuso a ir por ella, pero cuando se encontraba a escasos metros se detuvo para observar con mayor detenimiento su extraño comportamiento.

Julieta parecía estar muy entretenida entablando una intensa charla con algún pequeño objeto que Candy no alcanzaba a distinguir. Se botada sobre el pasto para hablar cara a cara con él. Luego decidía dejarlo encima de una piedra, gritarle unos cuantos reclamos, alejarse dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, para segundos después arrepentirse y regresar corriendo para tomarlo con las manos y llevarlo hacia su pecho, jurando que nunca lo volvería a abandonar. Pero cuando se percató de la presencia de su madre, de inmediato ocultó el objeto con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué escondes, Julieta? – una elevación de hombros y una risa traviesa fue la única respuesta que Candy logró obtener de su hija, después de mucho insistir Julieta accedió a mostrarle su tesoro a su madre bajo la expresa promesa de regresárselo de inmediato ya que estaba segura que no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo separada de tan valiosa posesión.

¡Aquello era espantoso! Un horrendo muñequito de rostro arrugado, orejas puntiagudas, cabello rizado y ojos rojos le sonreía de manera lasciva. Parecía el protagonista de una de las tantas leyendas Escocesas, aquellos espíritus de tintes diabólicos encargados de arruinar las cosechas, mover las cosas de la casa de lugar… y robar niños.

Su primera reacción fue soltarlo y el horrible muñeco terminó rodando por el suelo, Julieta de inmediato se apresuró a levantarlo completamente ofendida.

-Julieta, ¿quién te dio esa cosa?

Julieta había acunado al horrendo muñeco deforme entre sus brazos y lo mecía completamente embelesada mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna recién inventada. – Hija, respóndeme, ¿quién te dio ese muñeco?

-"Izzy"

Al interrogar al mayordomo este solo pudo recordar ver a Julieta jugar con unas de las empleadas temporales, "aunque no recuerdo su nombre, señora, lo siento". "Pero no se preocupe", continuó aquel cabal hombre, "mañana por la mañana la chica estará de regreso y le pediré en cuanto llegue que vaya a hablar con usted y de paso se abstenga de hacerle ese tipo de regalos a la señorita Julieta".

Pero aquella misma tarde Samantha había irrumpido en su casa y en su vida, y aquel aparentemente casual incidente eclipsado por el resto de acontecimientos desagradables que comenzaron a ocurrir desde aquel día. Completamente olvidado, hasta esa mañana.

-¿Sigue durmiendo? – preguntó Candy a su esposo quien continuaba fungiendo como vigía en el umbral de la habitación de su hijo.

-O por lo menos finge hacerlo. Luce tan pacífico, muy distinto al rabioso adolescente que irrumpió en la sala anoche.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó mientras acomodaba la bandeja que contenía el desayuno de Alex sobre la mesa de la esquina -¿Estás más tranquilo? –El aludido levantó los hombros como toda respuesta; y Candy que creía que Julieta era la única con limitaciones al momento de comunicarse. – Anoche tú también lucías furioso. Sabes, por un momento pensé que era tanto tu enojo, que lo golpearías.

\- ¡No! – Su rostro lucía más que consternado - ¡Yo jamás me atrevería a lastimar a mi hijo! ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Porque era lo que tú siempre recibías de tu padre. Gritos, golpes, insultos y reclamos fue la única forma que tenías de comunicarte con él por muchos años. Pero en lugar de repetir lo que tú viviste – tomó el bello rostro de su esposo con ambas manos- , decidiste abrazarlo, procurarlo, y velar su sueño.

Yo no sé si seas el mejor padre del mundo, Terry. Pero estoy segura de que eres el padre que quiero para mis hijos.

Y confirmó su discurso con un intenso beso que hubiera continuado en terrenos más íntimos de no ser porque Alex los interrumpió con un saludo matinal un tanto mal humorado.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Como si me golpearan la cabeza desde adentro.

-Toma. Bebe este jugo frío, te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias mamá

-Alex.

-Lo sé papá, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Ayer me porté terrible y probablemente no vuelva a ver la luz del día pero no puedes negar que…

-Estamos aquí para contarte la verdad, la única que hay.

-No lo entiendo. – Preguntó Alex cuando su padre terminó de relatarle los hechos que precedieron su llegada a Escocia.- Si el abuelo les mintió a ambos, si él fue el culpable de su separación, ¿cómo es que viene aquí, nos visita, pasa días y ustedes ni siquiera parecen estar molestos con él?

-Fueron cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, hijo. Cosas que tu abuelo hizo porque "creía" que eran lo mejor para mí, pero, aunque nos cueste admitirlo, los padres no siempre tenemos la razón absoluta.

-De todas formas, mamá debería odiarlo. Igual que a esa señora, Susana.

-No mi amor, Susana se sacrificó por salvar la vida de tu padre, no puedo odiar a una persona, que aunque actuó motivada por sus propios intereses, auxilió al hombre que amo. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por haber preservado la integridad física del padre de mis hijos. Alex, sé que es difícil comprender todo esto, solo puedo decirte que no todo se divide en bueno o malo, hay demasiados puntos, demasiados matices. Los único cierto es que las cosas pasan, no las podemos cambiar.

-¿Tú siempre supiste dónde encontrarlo, mamá?

-Sí. Tu padre aparecía en los periódicos todo el tiempo, pero yo absurdamente tenía miedo.

-¿Realmente fue por eso?

-Mi amor, si quieres que aclaremos todas tus dudas, por favor sé directo. Desconozco qué es lo que piensas o qué es lo que te dijeron, como para adivinar el trasfondo de tu pregunta.

-En realidad no querías buscar a papá porque tenías miedo o porque…

-Dilo. Solo pregúntalo mi cielo.

Un gran nudo en la garganta se había formado en la garganta de Alex, fue difícil tragar su propia saliva y el ruido generado al hacerlo fue completamente audible a los oídos de sus padres – Que Albert viviera con nosotros, que me diera su apellido y me heredara, ¿fue porque…? – No se atrevía a mirar a su madre a los ojos - ¿fue porque tú eras su novia o… -de nueva cuenta ese nudo en su garganta le impedía continuar – o algo parecido? ¿Por eso no querías buscar a papá?

-Alex…

-¡No! – Terry sostenía la palma en alto - ¡No, Candy, espera! Alex, comprendo que mi parte de la historia te sea difícil de procesar, porque careces de pruebas, de elementos con los cuales validar lo que estoy diciendo. Tienes solo mi palabra, y tus únicas opciones son creerme o no hacerlo. Pero respecto a esto que le acabas de preguntar a tu madre, no hay mejor testigo que tú. Tú viviste con ellos Alex, todo el tiempo. Haz memoria y dime ¿alguna vez, por muy antiguo que sea el recuerdo, tu madre o Albert llegaron a actuar o tratarse de alguna forma distinta a lo que tú lo harías con tus primas o tu hermana?

-Nunca.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te prestas a juegos y la ofendes preguntándole eso?

-¡Es que no entiendo papá! ¿Qué pudo motivar a Albert a hacer todo lo que hizo por mí?

-¡Porque te amaba hijo, te amaba! Así como amaba a tu madre y como seguramente hubiese amado a tu hermana de haber tenido la fortuna de conocerla. Pero hay personas tan enfermas y retorcidas en este mundo, que les es imposible comprender, que el amor se siente y se expresa de mil formas distintas. Tienes derecho a estar enojado lo entiendo, tienes derecho a dudar de todo y de todos, pero de lo único que no puedes dudar, ¡nunca! Es del amor que tu madre y yo te tenemos, y del que tuvo tu gran amigo.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón mamá, lo siento! – Las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro demostraban que era sincero – no quise…

-Espero que todas tus dudas hayan sido contestadas. Ahora es tu turno, dinos quién te dijo todo esto.

-No puedo decirlo.

-¡Hijo por Dios!

-Di mi palabra papá, no puedo quebrantarla y traicionar su confianza.

-¿La confianza de quién? ¿De alguien que apareció de la nada, te dio de beber y envenenó tu cabeza y tu alma?

-De alguien que me ayudó a abrir los ojos a la verdad.

-¿De verdad crees que esa persona quiere ayudarte? ¿Contándote la verdad a medias, exagerando las cosas y haciendo que dudarás de la integridad de tu propia madre?

-No, pero aun así no puedo…

-¡Señor! – el argumento de Alex se perdió en el aire

-¡Estamos ocupados en estos momentos, Barry!

-Fuego – el empleado trataba de recobrar el aliento – en las caballerizas.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquello era un verdadero infierno. En los pocos minutos que le había tomado al mayordomo llamar a Terry y a éste recorrer el camino de vuelta hacia el establo, el lugar prácticamente había quedado reducido a cenizas. Tan solo las puertas de metal se mantenían en pie.

Todos los empleados del castillo, incluidos el personal eventual se coordinaban para acarrear baldes llenos de agua tratando de apagar las llamas que se elevaban al doble de la altura de cualquiera de ellos. Nada se podía salvar, lo único que importaba era evitar que el incendio se extendiera a otras áreas del castillo.

La señora Kersh y Annie se encargaban de reunir a los caballos que habían logrado escapar y trataban de tranquilizar a los asustados animales. Aquellos magníficos ejemplares equinos que Terry había adquirido a lo largo de los años, lanzaban patadas y agudos relinchidos, sus ojos reflejaban las llamas y el terror invadía sus almas.

-Parece que todos tus caballos lograron escapar, Terry – le informó Archie después de hacer el recuento- excepto…

-El Pony de Julieta.

¿Cómo supo Terry antes de que Archie se lo mencionara que el único animal que pereció en aquel terrible incendio fuera el que con tanta ilusión había comprado para obsequiarle a su hija? Nunca se lo dijo, pero ella misma comenzaba a creer, como la noche anterior había hecho hincapié su esposo, que todos esos extraños y desagradables sucesos que ocurrían en torno a su amada familia tenían un tinte demasiado "personal", para tratarse de simples coincidencias.

La puerta del compartimento del pequeño pony estaba atrancada con una pala, el pobre animal despedía un terrible olor a carne chamuscada, pero increíblemente seguía con vida, aunque se notaba que cada respiración era una extensión de aquella terrible tortura. En su desesperación por escapar de las llamas que acabaron con el lugar, había logrado voltear el bebedero y gracias a su pequeño tamaño, meterse dentro de él proveyéndose de un débil refugio del fuego, más no del calor y el humo que volvía aquel lugar un sitio de pesadilla. Los ojos del animal suplicaban acabar con su sufrimiento y Terry comprendió el mensaje. Tomando el arma que el mayordomo le extendía y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, de un solo disparo corto y certero, colocó una bala en la cabeza del pequeño pony y este lo agradeció soltando su último aliento.

-Suficiente, tienen que marcharse de aquí.

-Terry – era difícil tratar de seguirle el paso. Marchaba molesto y decidido de regreso al castillo, dando grandes y veloces zancadas que provocaban vibraciones en aquellos bellos jardines; sus intenciones eran claras, echar a Samantha y a su hijo a la calle en aquel preciso momento – ellos ni siquiera estaban cerca cuando ocurrió.

-¡No, Candy! He soportado la presencia de esa mujer en mi casa ¡demasiado! Y solo lo hice porque tú me lo pediste, pero esta vez ni tus argumentos lograrán hacerme cambiar de opinión. No esperaré a que el siguiente incendio sea en el cuarto de uno de mis hijos, ya han estado expuestos por demasiado tiempo. ¡Samantha! – Comenzó a gritar apenas y puso un pie en su hogar - ¡Samantha! – nunca aquel viejo castillo le había parecido tan innecesariamente grande.

Pero al llegar al salón principal, un nuevo percance se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Mathew se hallaba en el suelo del salón, hecho un ovillo. Seguramente su llegada hasta esa posición había sido provocada por Alex, quien se encontraba encima del mencionado propinando sonoros golpes sobre el brazo derecho de Mathew, golpes que eran intercalados con violentos forcejeos aunque era imposible distinguir qué era el objeto que ambos chicos disputaban por mantener bajo su poder.

Samantha gritaba desesperada pidiendo que alguien la ayudara para lograr librar a su hijo de aquel "monstruo". Terry tuvo que intervenir, pero aún a él, un hombre bastante fuerte, le costó trabajo liberar a Mathew de la furia de su hijo.

-¿Alex qué te pasa?

-Lo encontré con esto – Alex sostenía en la mano un encendedor de plata- cuando ustedes salieron a ver el incendio ¡él venía entrando con esto!

\- Tú hijo es un alcohólico y ahora un golpeador – gritaba Samantha mientras consolaba a su hijo sobre su regazo - ¡deberían encerrarlo para siempre!

-Le pedí que me enseñara lo que llevaba en la mano y se negó, así que tuve que arrebatárselo.

-Pero tú eres mayor que él, no puedes comparar tu fuerza, además Mathew está enfermo.

-Con mayor razón, no deberías exponer a tu hijo a semejante "amenaza", Samantha. Alex ha estado terriblemente rebelde estos últimos días, la próxima vez no sé si sea capaz de separarlos – Alex sonreía al detectar la ironía en las palabras de su padre – así que tú y tu hijo deberán marcharse de inmediato.

-¡No! – gritó de pie muy cerca de Terry.

-¿Perdón? No estoy pidiendo tu opinión Samantha, he dado una orden y esa es que se larguen de mi casa.

-¡No hasta que un buen doctor vea a mi hijo!

-Hay un hospital en el pueblo, el director es el mejor médico que puedas conseguir en este país, además amigo nuestro, te recibirá sin ningún problema, aunque solo se trate de una exageración.

-¡No es una exageración! Mi hijo necesita cuidados especiales, él…Mathew, ¡Mathew!

Mathew de nueva cuenta se encontraba en el piso, pero esta vez Alex, inmóvil, de pie, recargado junto a la pared completamente impresionado por ver el cuerpo inerte de Mathew sobre el piso, no tuvo nada que ver con el desplome del niño. Mathew comenzó a ponerse rígido, hasta un grado que resultaba doloroso verlo. Sus brazos se cruzaban en un ángulo extraño, los dedos de sus manos retraídos apuntaban cada uno en distintas direcciones, sus ojos se habían vuelto hacia el interior de sus cuencas, solo se podía apreciar un manchón blanco donde segundos antes lucía una aterrada mirada. La expresión de su rostro en general daba escalofríos. Y así, en esa anatómicamente imposible posición, el cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a dar poderosas y violentas sacudidas que eran imposibles controlar.

Samantha se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de su hijo, y con lágrimas en los ojos, devastada e impotente, repetía en voz baja, más para sí misma que pare el niño: "Ya pasará, ya pasará".

-Terry, no los puedes echar.

-¡Por favor Candy! Están fingiendo con tal de no irse de aquí.

-¡Terry por Dios! El niño tiene una convulsión, es imposible fingir eso. Créeme, he visto a pacientes así antes, y todos darían lo que fuera por no volver a experimentar semejante sufrimiento ¡Mathew necesita atención médica y tú no los puedes dejar a su suerte!

Terry pasaba la vista del niño que se convulsionaba en el piso al rostro suplicante de su esposa y de nueva cuenta al niño. -¡Ahhhhh! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano con fuerza por el rostro. –De acuerdo. Cuando la crisis termine que lo lleven a un cuarto y manda a traer a Erick para que lo revise.

-¡Gracias, gracias mi amor!

-A veces tu buen corazón me exaspera, Candy, - las palabras precedieron un largo suspiro -pero luego recuerdo que eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti.

-Se encuentra estable- comentó el doctor Erick Mathews, antiguo jefe de Candy y director del hospital William Albert Andrew que Candy había fundado varios años atrás – está muy bien enterado de su condición y sabe qué hacer cuando siente venir una convulsión. Excelente trabajo, señora Schiffer. De todos modos es muy importante darles sus medicinas en los horarios que establezco en la receta, y sobre todo, evitar exponer al niño a situaciones de estrés.

-Gracias, Erick.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Candy. Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme. Hasta luego señora Schiffer.

-¿Estás más tranquila, Samantha?

-Sí, se los agradezco mucho. –Acariciaba el brazo izquierdo de su hijo, donde había aparecido un enorme moretón provocado por el choque de su cuerpo contra el piso. -Debería estar acostumbrada, Mathew ha presentado convulsiones desde que era un bebé, pero…Hace un año Mathew sufrió una operación muy delicada. Estaba perdiendo la vista a causa de un tumor que oprimía los nervios del ojo derecho. Desde entonces las convulsiones son más fuertes, ya se ha quebrado huesos en dos ocasiones debido a lo aparatosas de sus caídas. Los doctores dicen que todavía no está fuera de peligro, que nunca lo estará.

-¿Por eso estás aquí?

-¿Perdón?

\- ¿Por eso inventaste todo lo de la paternidad de tu hijo, para procurar los recursos que lo ayuden a sobrellevar su enfermedad?

\- ¡Mathew es hijo de Terry! ¡Aunque te duela saberlo! Terry y yo nos conocimos cuando él estaba casado con Susana, una noche en una fiesta de la compañía…

-Repites eso como si fuera un guion que alguien te obligó a aprender. Samantha, si lo que te preocupa es la salud de tu hijo, nosotros podemos ayudarte, te lo juro. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda también, dinos quién te envió.

-Nadie puede ayudarme… ni a ustedes tampoco.


	10. Chapter 10

"La leyenda de la maldición Grandchester o la triste historia de la viuda Lancaster"

Aunque Candy no estaba tan segura de que aquello pudiera considerarse una "Leyenda", más bien se trataba de un compendio de cotilleos pueblerinos repetidos y aumentados con el paso de los años. Contaban en el pueblo que hace muchos, muchos años, cuando el primer Duque Grandchester, tatarabuelo de Terry, llegó a Escocia con el objetivo de dilapidar su herencia recién cobrada y alardear de su título nobiliario adquirido tras la muerte de sus padres, había quedado fascinado por las verdes e imponentes colinas de la bella Escocia.

Decidió que en aquellas preciosas colinas construiría un ostentoso castillo, digno de albergarlo a él, cuando decidiera pasar ahí alguna que otra temporada, pero se encontró con un grave problema. Aquellas tierras no se encontraban a la venta. El Duque Grandchester, no era capaz de concebir que existiera algo sobre la faz de la tierra que el dinero no pudiera comprar.

Preguntando en el pueblo le informaron que aquellas magníficas tierras habían pertenecido al viejo Lancaster, quien al final de sus días, acosado por visiones y demás delirios causados por el exceso de whiskey, era común verlo rondando las veredas del pueblo gritando incoherencias. El viejo Lancaster había encontrado la muerte cayéndose del caballo que pretendía cabalgar completamente alcoholizado, rompiéndose la cabeza y dejando los restos de su atormentado cerebro esparcidos por el suelo.

Para entonces, las ganancias de lo que había sido una próspera destilería habían menguado considerablemente, "el viejo Lancaster consumía más whiskey del que producía", rumoraban por el pueblo y no tenía a mal obsequiarle enormes cantidades a quien estuviese dispuesto a acompañarlo en sus interminables juergas. Al viejo Lancaster solo le sobrevivían su esposa, "una vieja bruja" en un sentido literal, ya que los habitantes del pueblo tenían prudencia de guardar su distancia porque aseguraban, la viuda Lancaster era fiel devota de las artes oscuras y hechicerías; y una única hija, sin ninguna gracia o belleza que la distinguiera y nulo talento para los negocios. La destilería cerró, los acreedores se llevaron los pocos bienes con los que pudieran amortiguar las deudas que dejara con su muerte el viejo Lancaster, y madre e hija se confinaron en la vieja casa construida en el rincón más oscuro del bosque. Se les veía muy poco en el pueblo y eso ayudaba a incrementar los rumores en torno a ellas.

El Duque no se dejó intimidar por aquellos malos augurios, y con ayuda de hombres de prestigio del pueblo, logró concertar una cita con la vieja bruja, es decir, la viuda. Su interés originalmente estético, fue adquiriendo tintes económicos, ya que aquellas tierras además de hermosas, eran fértiles y vastas. Las vieja refinería, si bien llevaba buen tiempo sin laborar, no requeriría más que una inversión mínima comparada con las ganancias que dejaría una vez que la pusiera a trabajar.

Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una buena cantidad de dinero, con la cual se pagaría todas las deudas que la anciana había todavía conservaba con sus proveedores, y le sobraría una buena cantidad para poder vivir sus últimos días en total tranquilidad. Pero a pesar de que el Duque expuso su generosa oferta, adornada con su mejor sonrisa, la negativa de la anciana fue absoluta, "jamás vendería aquellas tierras, estaban destinadas a ser la dote de su hija".

La doncella a la cual estaba reservada tan espléndida dote se encontraba recluida en el rincón más oscuro y sucio de la casa, atenta a la conversación pero sin participar en ella. La descripción que habían dado de ella en el pueblo había sido muy amable, la joven Lancaster no solo no poseía belleza o gracia alguna. Era bastante fea. Robusta, de pelo opaco y raído, rostro con marcas y lunares, expresión bovina y sonrisa dispareja, era imposible calcular su edad, pero el Duque intuía que hacía bastantes primaveras que había dejado la edad casadera.

"Entonces, tendré que replantear mi petición inicial. ¿Me concedería el honor de desposar a su hija?" Madre e hija habían quedado atónitas, o por lo menos eso cuenta la leyenda, pero ante semejante e inesperada proposición era lógico pensar que por lo menos esa parte de la historia era cierta.

"No estamos para bromas, Duque", refutó la viuda. "Mi propuesta es seria, señora Lancaster", prosiguió el advenedizo Duque, "yo quero estas tierras y usted solo se las entregará al hombre que despose a su hija, bueno, ese hombre quiero ser yo. Modestia aparte, represento el mejor partido. Estas tierras tienen mucho potencial, pero es necesaria una inversión fuerte para poder trabajarlas. Ninguno de los hombres de este pueblo posee el capital suficiente para hacerlo, y, discúlpeme pero, dudo mucho que a su hija le sobren los pretendientes, mantengo la esperanza de contar con nula competencia".

"Me molesta que se refiera a mi hija como uno más de sus negocios", vieja y sola, pero la viuda permanecía con su dignidad reacia. "Llamémosle un trato que nos conviene a todos, ¿qué dice señorita, me concedería el placer de ser mi esposa?" La horrible chica apenas y podía hablar. Nunca imaginó que aquel hermoso desconocido que cruzara el umbral de su casa minutos atrás, se convertiría en su amado esposo, y antes de que la joven pudiera asimilar aquella serie descabellada de sucesos, se convirtió en la flamante Duquesa de Grandchester, y de su nombre, los narradores de la leyenda no se tomaron el tiempo de preservar.

Él Duque estaba pletórico de felicidad, aunque nada tenía que ver con sus recientes nupcias, sino a la dote que adquirió con ellas. Aquello había salido mejor de lo esperado, había conseguido las tierras que tanto anhelaba y lo mejor de todo, sin invertir una sola moneda de su ya de por sí cuantiosa herencia.

De inmediato puso en marcha su propuesta de realizar las mejores que había prometido y a la construcción de su extravagante castillo que obstruía por completo la visión de la antigua casa Lancaster; no así, con la promesa de tratar con decoro y respeto a la hija de la viuda Lancaster. La chica era amable y devota pero él nunca fue capaz o intentó mostrar afecto alguno hacia ella. Tuvieron un único hijo varón, que por fortuna, se parecía a su padre; y cuando el Duque consideró que su esposa tenía "algo con qué entretenerse" sus ausencias del hogar comenzaron a volverse cada vez más largas. El castillo le resultaba enorme e intimidante, y la joven duquesa prefirió regresar a habitar la casa de su anciana madre y así estar al cuidado de ella, al final de cuentas su antiguo hogar seguía estando en los terrenos del castillo y ella podría continuar al pendiente de todo lo que ahí ocurriera; grave error. El duque se olvidó por completo de ellas, realizaba fiestas y metía toda clase de mujeres a las habitaciones del castillo, un día se apareció en la vieja casona para arrebatarle a su pequeño hijo y prohibirle volver a poner un pie dentro del castillo.

La anciana encolerizada porque el Duque hubiese faltado de una forma tan vil a su palabra, y por todas las humillaciones que había soportado su hija a lo largo de los años de su tortuoso matrimonio, lanzó una maldición sobre toda la descendencia del mezquino duque: que todos los enlaces matrimoniales de los miembros de la familia Grandchester estarían marcados por la desgracia y la ambición, ya que su único aliciente sería la acumulación absurda de bienes y riquezas pero nunca serían capaces de reconocer el verdadero amor.

El duque soltó una gélida carcajada y pidió que no abusaran de su buena fe. Ya que, en un acto de condescendencia innecesaria, según su punto de vista, nos las arrojaría a la calle, si no que les permitiría seguir viviendo en aquella vieja pocilga.

Del final de la viuda Lancaster y su hija existen varias versiones. La romántica, que la señorita Lancaster murió de desamor a causa de la traición del duque, y su madre, de soledad tras la muerte de su única y amada hija. La trágica, que madre e hija de suicidaron aquella misma noche para no tener que aceptar las limosnas del duque. Y la sobrenatural, que ambas ofrecieron su alma al diablo para convertirse en seres demoniacos que rondaran los alrededores del castillo para poder atormentar hasta el último de sus días al infeliz Duque Grandchester.

Y aunque a Candy no le gustaba creer en supercherías, lo cierto es que el destino de aquel Duque no fue nada bueno. Volvió a casarse, pero resultó siendo envenenado por su propia esposa, quien hurtó una enorme cantidad de dinero para huir con su amante dejando al hijo unigénito del Duque abandonado a su suerte. Con el tiempo, el hijo del duque y de la desdichada señorita Lancaster, logró recuperar las finanzas de la familia Grandchester de aquel terrible hurto, con otro matrimonio por conveniencia, ya que al haber heredado la galanura de su padre, no le fue difícil encontrar a una joven adinerada que cayera prendada bajo sus encantos; y la historia parecía repetirse generación tras generación.

La última parte de la leyenda, la única que a Candy le gustaba, había sido agregada recientemente. Los habitantes del pueblo decían que la maldición de los Grandchester se había roto cuando el más joven de ellos, el señor Terrence, había cruzado "cielo, mar y tierra", vencido un sinnúmero de adversidades y haber enfrentado a su propio padre y su maldita estirpe, por hacer lo que ningún otro Grandchester había hecho en generaciones anteriores: casarse por amor.

Paradójicamente, aquella unión motivada por intereses puros y honestos, había sido la que más bienes había agregado al patrimonio de la familia Grandchester, ya que la esposa del señor Terrence, resultó ser heredera de una de las familias más adineradas de Norteamérica y su unión, bendecida por el amor, duraría hasta que la muerte los separara.

Curiosas formas tiene de obrar el destino.

La casa de la viuda Lancaster, o los restos que quedaban de la antigua construcción, aún permanecía dentro de los terrenos del castillo. Candy sabía que Alex y otros chicos del pueblo habían realizado algunas clandestinas excursiones al interior de la vieja mansión, y que éste se divertía contándole tétricas historias a Julieta, quien encantada por los efectos de sonido con que su hermano le relataba las historias, siempre le pedía más.

Aquella propiedad nunca fue reclamada en todas las generaciones posteriores a dichos acontecimientos, ni tampoco nunca nadie se preocupó por conservarla, o en su defecto, derribarla. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando esa noche vio luz en la ventana de aquella antigua y tétrica casona.

-Mamá- la voz de su hijo la distrajo un segundo, cuando volvió a poner la vista a la ventana cualquier vestigio de luz en la antigua casa Lancaster se había extinguido. Tal vez solo fue un reflejo de algún empleado del castillo haciendo un rondín nocturno como había ordenado Terry, llevando en la mano una antorcha y un arma para defenderse.

-Mamá – Alex volvió a insistir.

-Dime, cariño – "no fue nada, seguramente no fue nada".

-¿Mathew está así, por mi culpa?

-No, mi vida, no es tu culpa. Su madre me comentó que es una condición de nacimiento, aunque, molerlo a golpes no es la mejor forma de tratarlo en su estado.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Ya me disculpé con él. Mamá, si la enfermedad de Mathew es una condición de nacimiento, y bueno, si resulta cierto que él sea mi hermano. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? Me refiero a mi sangre o esas cosas, tú sabes más de esto.

-No, cariño, no es de ese tipo de enfermedades. Pero que lo hayas considerado, habla muy bien de ti mi cielo. Ven aquí – y aunque Alex a su corta edad ya era tan alto como ella, al tenerlo entre sus brazos no dejaba de pensar en el frágil bebé que llegó al mundo en condiciones tan adversas- me alegra saber que tu bondad te hace ver más allá de esta terrible situación. ¿Te dijo Mathew por qué tenía ese encendedor?

-Me dijo que era un secreto, que le pidieron guardar. Como a mí.

-Alex…

-Lo sé mamá, lo sé. Pero mañana por favor, solo, déjame confirmar algo, y te juro que mañana te diré todo. Por favor, confía en mí.


	11. Chapter 11

Faltaba solo un día para la fiesta y los preparativos no podían estar más atrasados. Pero Terry insistía, contra toda propuesta razonable, que su muñeca viviente no tenía por qué perderse su celebración por culpa de la cantidad de sucesos desagradables que ocurrían a su alrededor por aquellos días, al contrario, ellos debían demostrar que su familia estaba más unida que nunca, y que no se preocupara, él la apoyaría en todo lo necesario.

-Lo lamento, debo irme.

-¿Qué?

-Candy lo siento, sé que prometí ayudarte pero, los agentes adanuales tienen la mercancía que me enviaron de América detenida en el muelle por un absurdo papeleo, y sin esa mercancía la producción estará detenida. Debo ir yo en persona, mi ausencia estos últimos días los tiene muy intranquilos, pero prometo que volveré tan pronto como sea posible, lo juro.

Pero Candy tenía sus dudas. La pequeña Paty había amanecido con fiebre, Annie y Archie de inmediato se prepararon para llevarla al Doctor pero no contaban con que sus otras dos hijas, y los gemelos insistieran tanto en acompañarlos y no despegarse ni un momento de su pequeña hermana. Motivo por el cual Terry había puesto el automóvil familiar a su servicio para que pudiera viajar cómodamente tan extensa familia, por lo cual Terry debería realizar la diligencia a caballo y la distancia hasta el muelle no era nada corta.

-¡Mi amor, no pongas esa cara! Hoy llega mi madre, y apuesto que ella estará gustosa por ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Nos vemos en la tarde, te amo- y colocó un beso en su frente como despedida.

Apenas Terry abandonó la propiedad, Candy notó que Samantha tenía la misma intención. Mathew continuaba un tanto delicado y Samantha no se despegaba de su lado un solo momento, parecían fantasmas tratando de pasar desapercibidos, por eso le pareció demasiado extraño observarlos a ambos bajando las escaleras del castillo.

-Voy al pueblo, Mathew necesita más medicinas. – Explicó al notar la incertidumbre en el rosto de Candy.

-Si gustas podemos enviar a alguien a buscarlas, el camino a pie hasta el hospital es un tanto largo y nada recomendable para las condiciones de tu pequeño.

-¡No! Quiero decir, te lo agradezco pero ya han sido demasiadas molestias y… iré yo, debo ir yo.

Y aunque no podía considerar a Samantha como la mejor compañía, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación de abandono que se formaba en su pecho. Alex también la había abandonado, incluso antes de poder cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él, al entrar a su habitación a primera hora no lo encontró. La noche anterior había dicho que tenía algo importante que "confirmar", y Candy y Terry habían decidido confiar en él, pero de todos modos su ausencia la tenía demasiado intranquila.

Puso manos a la obra decidida a acabar con todos los pendientes ese mismo día. Tal vez mantenerse ocupada alejaría pensamientos sombríos de su mente. Constantemente se asomaba a la habitación donde Julieta jugaba muy entretenida abriendo los regalos que ya habían llegado al Castillo de las personas que no podrían asistir. Cerca de medio día la señora Kerhs descubrió una fuga en la tubería de uno de los baños.

-No es nada. Solo una tuerca que apretar. Me parece que tenemos la herramienta adecuada en el cobertizo del ala Oeste.

-Llamaré a Barry para que vaya por ella – comentó la señora Kersh.

-No, está demasiado ocupado coordinando la instalación del tablón y las mesas.

-Entonces iré yo – pero aunque la señora Kerhs lo negara, sufría de gota, lo que provocaba caminar grandes distancias fuese un suplicio.

-No se preocupe señora Kersh, yo iré.

-Pero señorita Candy – a pesar de los años continuaba llamándola como si ella siguiera siendo la chiquilla que conoció hace tantos años.

-No se preocupe, señora Kersh, me hace falta despejarme.

Se detuvo un instante para vigilar a Julieta, pero la actividad de desenvolver regalos era tan agotadora que la cumpleañera se había quedado dormida sobre el montón de cajas abiertas, en una extraña posición.

-¡Candy!

Los gritos de su suegra inundaron los patios del Castillo. Eleonor acaba de llegar a la entrada principal y estaba descargando del coche que la había traído desde el puerto, el doble de cajas de las que Julieta acababa de abrir.

-No pude decidirme por un modelo de vestido, así que ¡los traje todos! Muero por probárselos a mi nieta – Candy no sabía qué era mayor para su suegra, si su amor por la moda, o el que sentía por Julieta.

-Eleonor, lo siento. Julieta Acaba de quedarse dormida, tendrás que esperar. Y pensándolo bien, hay varias cosas que deberías saber antes. ¿Puedes aguardarme en el recibidor? Te alcanzo en un momento. Solo tengo que ir a buscar algo.

Estaba segura de que la llave que necesitaba para arreglar la fuga del baño se hallaba en ese cobertizo, pero con el reciente incendio, los empleados habían puesto el alimento y demás utensilios que debía de haber estado en las caballerizas en el mismo lugar. Aquello le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo planeado. El cuarto de baño donde se encontraba la fuga ya debería de estar inundado y Eleonor desesperada, o peor, impactada si Samantha y Mathew regresaban antes que ella.

Por fin. Después de mover varios bultos de forraje encontró la bendita llave, pero al tomarla, un ruido la asustó. Alguien se acercaba, escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca y su pánico incrementaba con cada horrenda pisada. De repente la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que hizo que los poros de su piel se elevaran. Quien sea que estuviese rondando esos terrenos no la tomaría desprevenida, sostuvo la pesada llave en alto cuando…

-Hola, Candy.

-¡Neal! ¿Qué haces aquí? Terry regresará en cualquier momento y si te ve aquí…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pueden declararme oficialmente muerto, por eso he insistido tanto en hablar contigo en vez de con él. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante


	12. Chapter 12

-Yo no tengo que hablar contigo Neal, – con cada palabra, daba un paso atrás para incrementar la distancia. Neal lucía como un desquiciado y su aspecto físico denotaba que no había dormido en varios días-así que aléjate de mi casa y de mi familia. ¡Vete o gritaré!

-Esa mujer que apareció en tu casa, Samantha, no es quien dice ser, y por supuesto, ese niño no es hijo de Terry. – aquellas palabras detuvieron su intento de pedir auxilio.

-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?

-Porque fue mi hermana quien la envió.

-Eliza… ¿ella está aquí?

-No lo sé. Pero si tomas en cuenta las cosas extrañas que han pasado en tu casa, es una posibilidad que deberías tener presente.

-¿Cómo sabes tú qué cosas han pasado en mi casa?

-He estado…atento de todo.

-¿Tú provocaste el incendio en las caballerizas?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Me es difícil creerte.

-Lo sé. Candy, lo sé, solo escúchame por favor, es lo único que pido. Pero si bajaras esa pesada llave que levantas como si fuera un rifle, también te lo agradecería.

-La mantendré conmigo mientras te escucho.

-De acuerdo. Verás, hace un par de meses Eliza llegó muy emocionada a mi casa para contarme su nuevo plan para fastidiarte. Lo contaba como "el plan" con el que finalmente saldaría viejas rencillas contigo, pero necesitaba mi ayuda claro, para realizar el trabajo sucio, como siempre. Me negué a escucharla, aunque ahora me arrepiento ya que no conozco los detalles específicos de su plan, pero a mí solo me preocupaba la salud de mi esposa, no tontos pleitos de cuando éramos unos adolescentes. Se enfureció y abandonó mi casa sin decirme una sola palabra.

Semanas después mamá llamó, estaba llorando. Eliza había desaparecido y mamá no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla. Los meses anteriores había actuado muy extraña, dilapidando la herencia que le había dejado la Tía Abuela Elroy en gastos que no tenían lógica alguna, servicios médicos, detectives privados y grandes sumas de dinero a nombre de una bailarina de cabaret retirada. Samantha Schiffer.

-¿Pero cómo….?

-Todo esto lo descubrí esculcando entre sus cosas después de que ella se marchó. Mi última intención era inmiscuirme en la nueva locura de mi hermana, pero mamá estaba desesperada, temía que esa gente extraña con las que mi hermana sostenía reuniones clandestinas a altas horas de la noche le hubiesen hecho daño. Fue así como descubrí una investigación que un detective privado le había entregado sobre Escocia y específicamente sobre ustedes.

-¿Qué clase de investigación?

-¿Qué contenía esa investigación?

-Todo. Ubicación de todas sus propiedades, los negocios que dirige Terry, rutina familiar detallada, cuántos empleados tenían en la casa, fotos del Castillo, incluso leyendas y mitología del lugar. Entonces comprendí que Eliza estaba hablando muy enserio cuando decía que tenía un plan para acabar con ustedes. Y me dispuse a venir aquí, para advertírtelo, pero nunca logré comunicarme contigo.

-No lo entiendo Neal, ¿qué razones tendría Eliza para invertir tanto tiempo y recursos solo por molestarme como cuando éramos niñas?

-Mi hermana vive en el pasado, Candy. No tiene nadie en quién enfocar sus energías, para bien ni para mal. Sigue culpándote de todas sus desgracias, y nunca superará el hecho de que toda la herencia de la familia Andrew haya pasado a tus manos.

-Neal, esas son cosas que no estuvieron en mis manos.

-Pero no deja de ser curiosa la forma en que ocurrieron. Te quedaste con el hombre que ella deseaba y con el dinero que ella tanto añoraba. Y lo que siempre la desquició fue el hecho de que tú ni siquiera desearas esas cosas, que no las necesitaras para ser feliz, pero al mismo tiempo las apreciaras más.

-Discúlpame, pero si me parece increíble que después de tantos años Eliza continúe con esta estúpida rivalidad para conmigo, me parece todavía más increíble que tú, quieras o pretendas ayudarme. ¿Cómo saber que lo que dices es cierto? O peor, ¿Que tu presencia aquí no sea parte del plan que tiene Eliza para perjudicarnos? ¿Por qué debería creerte?

\- Porque yo ya he perdido demasiado como para arriesgarme.

-Explícate.

-No sé qué tan cierto sea – suspiró- que el amor te hace ver las cosas distintas. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que mi esposa, Loise es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Finalmente comprendí que la felicidad no es tener todo lo que quieras o siempre salirte con la tuya, porque mi felicidad es llegar mi hogar y verla. Pero en cambio a ella, el estar conmigo solo le ha causado sufrimiento y pérdidas dolorosas. Ella quería tener una familia conmigo, pero su sueño de ser madre se ha visto…

-Annie me comentó algo al respecto – era evidente que aquel tema resultaba demasiado doloroso para Nela, quiso ahorrarle el trauma de recordar otra vez las terribles muertes de sus hijos – lo lamento.

-Te lo agradezco, sé que eres sincera. Ha sido horrible para todos, pero más para ella. Aun así, se niega a dejarme, yo ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo si estuviera en su lugar. Los doctores, ellos dicen que el problema con nuestros hijos puede ser por mi sangre, no lo dudo ni por un instante. Mi sangre debe estar podrida, maldita por todas las atrocidades que mi hermana y yo hicimos en el pasado, tal vez por eso Eliza nunca se casó y tal vez por eso es que yo debería desistir de la idea de tener descendencia. ¿Qué bien le haría al mundo tener hijos con la sangre Leagan? Después del último aborto le pedí a Loise que se marchara, que se fuera y buscara intentar hacer su vida con otro hombre que pudiera cumplir su deseo de ser madre, un hombre que en verdad mereciera su amor.

-Neal, no deberías de ser tan duro contigo mismo. Las complicaciones en el embarazo son algo relativamente común, eso no quiere decir que sea tu culpa.

-¡No, Candy, no se trata de eso! Loise lleva sus embarazos bien, sin ningún contratiempo. ¡Mis hijos han nacido! Pero no logran sobrevivir, les falta el aire, sus pulmones nunca se inflan y todo es porque mi sangre envenena sus pequeños cuerpos, ¡es tóxica! He visto morir a mis tres hijos sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por ninguno de ellos. Por mi mente no deja de rondar el pensamiento que esa es la manera que Dios tiene para castigarme por todas las cosas terribles que hice en el pasado.

-No digas eso. Dios nuestro señor jamás con la vida de seres inocentes.

-No lo sé Candy, ya no sé qué creer. Pero no quiero arriesgarme, si en mis manos está resarcir un poco el daño que mi hermana y yo te hicimos, o por lo menos evitar que lo siga haciendo, espero que Dios lo tenga en cuenta y me permita esta vez conservar a mi hijo, y a mi esposa.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que te creo. ¿Qué pruebas tienes de todo esto que me acabas de decir?

-¿Qué?

-¡Pruebas! Esa investigación que dice que encontraste en el cuarto de Eliza o cualquier otra cosa que demuestre que lo que me dices es cierto.

-Tienes… tienes mi palabra.

-Terry necesitará mucho más que eso para creerte, ¡qué digo creerte! Para dignarse a escucharte.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Aceptó un alterado Neal Leagan. – Te conseguiré las pruebas que quieres, algo he de tener, pero tú habla con Terry, ¿de acuerdo? Habla con él para que logré escucharme cinco minutos sin arrancarme la cabeza. Y por favor Candy, tengan mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendremos. Ahora por favor vete de aquí

Le faltaban fuerzas para regresar a casa. Decidió tomarse cinco minutos después de que Neal se marchara antes de regresar a casa, aunque tal vez hayan sido veinte, o más, nunca lo sabría. Eliza estaba detrás de todo esto, como siempre lo había sospechado Terry; y ella, se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no lo sospechaba, pero, ¿por qué? "Mi hermana vive en el pasado, Candy". Aquello era cierto, Annie, Archie, Patty, incluso Neal, habían seguido el curso de sus vidas con un propósito, y sobre todo con amor. Ella y Terry habían logrado superar muchos obstáculos y formar una familia hermosa y estable, pero Eliza…

¿De verdad era sincera la ayuda de Neal? Poner la vida de su esposa y sus hijos como "garantía" era demasiado para tratarse de un simple juego, de todos modos, sabría que sería difícil convencer a Terry de aquello. Samantha… la enfrentaría, le diría que ya estaba al tanto de todo, que ella no era más que una marioneta que seguía las ordenes de Eliza Leagan y le exigiría saber cuáles eran los detalles de su perverso plan, para después correrla de su casa de una vez y para siempre.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y la tarde se tornaba extrañamente fría. Parecía que había tardado más tiempo del que ella misma imaginaba. El auto familiar ya se hallaba de vuelta en casa, lo que significaba que Archie y su familia ya estarían de regreso. Y al subir las escaleras del castillo, los gritos alterados de Terry le indicaron que su esposo también había vuelto, y bastante molesto.

-¿Qué niñera?

-La que ustedes contrataron.

-¡Nosotros no hemos contratado a ninguna niñera!

-Señor, la chica estuvo ayudando en la casa toda semana, parte del personal temporal que contrataron para la fiesta.

Aquella conversación que sonaba más a un violento reclamo hacia su fiel mayordomo, le resultaba a Candy extraña y al mismo tiempo alarmaba su corazón.

-¡Mamá, por favor, trata de recordar! ¿Te dijo su nombre, cómo era?

-¡No lo sé, Terry! – Eleonor lloraba desconsolada, las cosas se escuchaban cada vez peor – Una chica normal, traía el uniforme como las demás empleadas, más o menos la misma edad de Candy. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

-No. Era muy amable y…

-¿Qué ocurre? – la duda la estaba matando.

-¡¿Dónde estabas Candy?! – Terry estaba furioso, Eleonor continuaba llorando y Annie también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Por Dios Terry dime qué está pasando! ¿Mi hija, dónde está mi hija?

-Se la llevaron. – Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, ¡no! Seguramente había escuchado mal, Julieta no…- Una "niñera" que nadie sabe quién demonios es fue por ella cuando mi madre se hartó de esperarte, pero ni Julieta, ni la supuesta niñera, regresaron. Ahora respóndeme, ¿dónde, maldita sea, estabas? ¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ DEBÍAS CUIDARLA!


	13. Chapter 13

-Con Neal – la voz de Candy no era audible entre tal cantidad de sollozos.

-¿Qué? – Terry no lo podía creer, o no quería hacerlo.

-¡Con Neal! – era posible apreciar en un sentido físico como la cólera se apoderaba del cuerpo de Terry. Sus nudillos cada vez estaban más pálidos, su mandíbula cada vez más rígida, cada uno de los poros de su piel destilaba una furia casi animal, el color rojo escarlata inundaba su bello rostro, y su mirada que despedía fuego – se apareció en los terrenos del castillo, y me dijo que todo estas cosas que habían pasado fueron orquestadas por Eliza. Ella envió a Samantha y…

-¡Por supuesto que fueron orquestadas por Eliza! ¡CON AYUDA DE NEAL COMO SIEMPRE HA SIDO! –Más de una docena de finas y diminutas figuras de cristal, tesoro invaluable acumulado a lo largo de generaciones Grandchester, que lucían con orgullo encima de la chimenea, salieron volando por los aires debido al violento golpe con el que Terry había acompañado aquellas palabras. Las figuras se hicieron mil añicos a los pies de Candy. - ¿Acaso eres tonta para no darte cuenta? ¡Neal te distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Eliza pudiera secuestrar a Julieta! ¡Y tú! – Le dolía tanto el alma decir esas palabras - ¡TÚ PRACTICAMENTE LE ENTREGASTE MI HIJA A ESOS MALNACIDOS!

-¡Terry basta! – Gritó Eleonor - ¿No ves que Candy está sufriendo igual que tú? Tus ofensas y reclamos no sirven de nada en estos momentos. Esto no es su culpa.

-Sí lo es. ¡Ella fue quien insistió para que Samantha se quedara en esta casa, ella fue la que dudó de mí todo este tiempo, ella fue la que insistía en hablar con Neal! Y ahora mi hija no está, -las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro pero al parecer Terry no se daba cuenta, y de hacerlo, poco le importaba -pero escúchame una cosa Candy, si…- su voz temblaba- si no vuelvo a ver a mi hija… tampoco quiero volver a verte a ti, ¡NUNCA!

-Terry esto no nos lleva a nada – Archie lo tomó por los hombros tratando de transmitirle su apoyo– he reunido a todo el personal de la casa, deja de lado esta discusión y mejor hagamos algo más productivo, salgamos a buscar a Julieta.

-Vamos al puerto – se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos tan fuerte que parecía querer arrancarse los ojos en aquel gesto – cerquemos todo el pueblo, debemos evitar que logren salir de aquí.

-¡Iré con ustedes! – gritó Candy.

-¡NO!- Encontrarse de tajo con la mano extendida de Terry casi la hace perder el equilibrio - ¡Tú te quedas aquí, ya has hecho suficiente daño!

Todos los empleados del castillo, liderados por Terry y Archie partieron de inmediato en busca de Julieta. Lo principal, según Terry, era cerrar las posibles vías de escape de la, o los secuestradores. Contrario a lo que opinaban las autoridades del pueblo, Terry dudaba que se pidiera un rescate económico por regresar a Julieta con su familia, aquello no se trataba de dinero, era una venganza personal, siempre lo había sido.

El castillo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, el único ruido que rompía aquella terrible atmósfera era el débil llanto de la pequeña Paty, a quien la medicina que el médico le había recetado para curar su resfriado le parecía nauseabunda y bastante molesta. Pero el llanto de la pequeña laceraba el corazón de Candy cada vez más profundo conforme los sollozos subían de intensidad. No podía dejar de pensar en su hija, perdida o en manos de personas sin escrúpulos, sola, llorando, sin poder consolarla como Annie hacía con su hija en esos momentos. Las fuerzas de sus piernas la abandonaron y sin oponer la más mínima resistencia cayó al suelo mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas corrosivas que le quemaban la piel.

\- Candy tranquila. – Su suegra se apresuró a consolarla – Todo saldrá bien, verás que más rápido de lo que imaginas Julieta estará de vuelta aquí, haciendo travesuras por todos los corredores del castillo. – Pero Eleonor también lloraba, lo que a Candy le hizo pensar que su suegra no confiaba en sus propias palabras tanto como quería hacerla suponer. – Pero sobre todo, no hagas caso de las cosas horribles que dijo mi hijo, entiéndelo, está enojado, aterrado, pero esto no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie.

-Sí lo es Eleonor, y Terry tiene toda la razón. ¡Todo es culpa mía! Yo nunca debí…- el llanto no la dejó continuar - No puedo quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos sin saber dónde está mi hija o me volveré loca. Iré a buscarla.

-Te acompaño.

-No, Eleonor te lo suplico, quédate aquí. Permanece al tanto de cualquier noticia, y si Terry aparece dile, dile que no se preocupe. Si no vuelvo con Julieta, puede estar seguro de que no regresaré jamás.

-Candy…

-No Annie, ni siquiera lo pienses. Tú debes quedarte aquí, cuidar de tu hija…- prefirió marcharse antes de que de nueva cuenta el llanto terminara enmudeciéndola por completo. Al bajar las escaleras del castillo sintió una suave mano cerrarse en torno a la suya.

-Alex. Hijo, creí, creía que habías ido con tu padre. – A Candy le avergonzaba aceptar que desde que había puesto un pie de vuelta en el castillo no había preguntado por el paradero de su hijo, pero es que la noticia de la desaparición de Julieta la tenía completamente trastornada. Seguramente Alex había presenciado toda la horrible sarta de reclamos que Terry le hiciera, tal vez él también la culpaba, pero, a pesar de todo, había decidido quedarse.

-Papá está bien, al menos el coraje lo mantiene funcionando. Pero tú me necesitas, y yo no te dejaré sola, mamá.

-No sé por dónde comenzar – expresó Candy temerosa contemplando la oscuridad de la noche que descendía con celeridad sobre ellos.

-Comencemos por lo más cerca, ¿te parece? Tal vez esto no es nada, tal vez July solo esté jugando a esconderse. Así que comencemos por el castillo y sus alrededores. Papá dijo que cercarían el pueblo, así que si nosotros empezamos del castillo hacia las afueras, en algún momento los encontraremos, ¿no crees?

Candy agradecía que la mente aguda y lógica de su hijo siguiera funcionando con tal claridad y cuando las palabras se niegan a salir de tu boca, un fuerte abrazo puede transmitir toda la gratitud que tu corazón de madre alberga.

Había transcurrido poco más de una hora, aunque Candy sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, y aunque Alex continuaba optimista, a ella el miedo y la desesperación la estaban consumiendo. Barrieron cada rincón del castillo, los patios, bodegas y almacenes. Ni rastro de Julieta, nada que pudiera darles la menor esperanza.

-El bosque.

-Tal vez, pero deberíamos regresar por linternas y equipo para entrar.

-No, mamá, ¡mira! Hay una persona parada en la entrada del bosque.

-Samantha. ¡Samantha! – Por un momento Candy temió que Samantha huyera en cuanto se percatara de que ella corría a su encuentro. Pero la aludida seguía inmóvil, pétrea. Como si… como si los hubiera estado esperando.

-La vi – dijo apenas Candy estuvo lo suficiente cerca- vi a Julieta. Una mujer se la llevó y la metió a esa casa.

-¿Qué casa? – pero antes de que pudiera contestar Alex había entendido perfectamente a que casa se referían y emprendido la veloz carrera con dirección a la vieja, y según los habitantes, maldita. Casa Lancaster.

-¡Alex, Alex! – Alex era demasiado veloz para ella, y ni sus gritos desesperados lograban hacer que se detuviera. No podían, no debían entrar así, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que Julieta realmente se encontrara ahí, se trataba solo de la palabra de Samantha, y Samantha los perseguía. Caminaba a paso veloz muy cerca de ellos. Aquello no estaba bien, debía de regresar buscar a Terry y ¿buscarlo hasta el puerto? ¿Y perder lo que tal vez era la única oportunidad de volver a ver a Julieta? Era algo que Terry nunca le perdonaría, pero todo eso no dejaba de asustarla, sentía como si estuviera corriendo directamente a una trampa, una terrible trampa en la que Alex batallaba por entrar.

Alex corrió el enorme bloque de madera que tapaba la ventana e ingresó en la casa sin detenerse un instante a recapacitar. Sus anteriores excursiones a la antigua casona le proveían una ventaja considerable comparado con su madre para lograr ubicarse dentro de aquel caótico lugar. Cuando Candy logró entrar a la casa ya no pudo verlo, solo escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Alex subiendo lo que ella supuso era una escalera.

Aquel lugar era escalofriante. Capas y capas de mugre y suciedad se acumulaban sobre el piso formando una especie de alfombra viscosa que emitía sonidos guturales en cada paso que dabas. El hedor era insoportable. Por las paredes crecían enredaderas y hongos, animales serpenteaban en ellas. En las esquinas colgaban viejas pinturas de retratos, seguramente miembros de la antigua familia Lancaster, pero todos estaban carcomidos por la humedad, provocando que los protagonistas de lo que otrora fueran hermosas pinturas lucieran como calaveras diabólicas en estado de putrefacción.

Ya no escuchaba nada. Ni pasos, ni un grito de júbilo, o de terror que le indicara que Alex había encontrado a su hermana, de nuevo ese silencio sepulcral que tanto la asustaba. Siguiendo el camino que Alex había tomado, subió las escaleras, si aún se le podía llamar así a aquel conjunto amontonado de piedras y madera que se desmoronaban bajo los pies. Una luz mortecina iluminaba escasamente la habitación. Faltaba un par de escalones para llegar a la habitación a la que conducían aquellas escaleras, cuando vislumbró a Alex estaba de pie, inmóvil a escasos metros; su postura reflejaba la máxima tensión. Piernas separadas, puños cerrados, y aunque solo podía verlo de espaldas, se notaba su respiración agitada y un aura de furia y frustración lo rodeaba.

En la esquina derecha, otro niño. Más pequeño, definitivamente asustado. Sentado en aquel asqueroso piso, abrazaba sus piernas tratando de protegerse de la oscuridad y el frío presente en aquel horrible cuarto. ¿Mathew? Imposible identificarlo, no cuando mantenía el rostro hundido entre sus piernas. Decidió terminar de subir aquel par de escalones que le faltaban para tratar de comprender el extraño comportamiento de los dos jovencitos y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una mujer se hallaba en medio de la habitación, tarareando una extraña canción de cuna. Estaba de rodillas y por eso fue que en un principio el cuerpo de Alex la mantenía oculta de la visión de Candy, en el suelo, un moisés, que la mujer mecía con su mano izquierda al compás de la tétrica canción. Dentro del mueble, Julieta dormía.

-Señorita, - Candy deseó que su voz sonara un poco más segura, pero desde que entró a aquella horrenda casa el terror no había hecho más que aumentar – señorita, gracias por encontrar a mi hija- aquel agradecimiento era un tanto estúpido, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en semejante circunstancias – ahora por favor, devuélvamela – comenzó a avanzar hacia ella-le prometo que – pero al observar que con la mano derecha la mujer sostenía un revolver que apuntaba directamente al pecho de Alex, ella también se detuvo.

-¿Ya ni siquiera te detienes a observar el rostro de la servidumbre de tu casa, Candy? Cómo han cambiado las cosas.


	14. Chapter 14

-Eliza…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Arreglando asuntos pendientes. - Julieta comenzó a retorcerse en su Moisés, parecía que sus sueños no eran muy agradables aquella noche. – Shhhh- trató de tranquilizarla Eliza -, calma, dulce Julieta. La tía Lizzy te cuidará. –El brillo que despedía el revolver con el que Eliza acariciaba la mejilla de Julieta heló el corazón de Candy.

-¡Eliza aléjate de mi hija!

-Me parece que no estás en posición de exigirme nada Candy. Además, Julieta y yo nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas. Le encantó mi regalo.

-Ese horrible muñeco. ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Llevo semanas trabajando en tu casa como una asquerosa sirvienta. ¡Pero claro, la distinguida Duquesa Grandchester jamás se rebajaría a intimar con la servidumbre! Por eso nunca te diste cuenta de mi presencia ahí, aunque tuve a bien mantenerme fuera de tu campo de visión. Te confieso que no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, rebajarme de esa manera a cumplir los caprichos y excentricidades de una asquerosa huérfana que sobrevivió su infancia alimentándose de las sobras que caían de mi mesa me parecía inaudito, pero bueno, bien dicen que el fin justifica los medios y la última fase de mi plan no sería frenada por mis propios prejuicios elitistas. Necesitaba conocer el interior de tu casa, tus hábitos y costumbres, confirmar lo que ese avaro investigador me había informado, presenciar las peleas que tenías con tu temperamental esposo también me proveyeron una gran ventaja. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba ganarme la confianza de tus hijos.

\- Tú fuiste quién le dijo toda esa sarta de atrocidades a mi hijo.

-Le dije solo la verdad, - aunque aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a Candy, la mirada de Eliza permanecía clavada en el rostro crispado de Alex- la clase de libertinos que fueron su padre y su madre en su juventud y como lo obligaron a criarse entre el abandono y carencias cuando era un bebé. Sospecho que él solo escuchó lo que quiso escuchar o lo que ya imaginaba.

\- Fui a buscarte hoy donde acordamos y no estabas- le reclamó Alex a Eliza.

-¡Por supuesto que no iba a estar ahí! –Comentó Eliza con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. -Solo necesitaba sacarte del castillo, al igual que a tu padre. Niño, es una lástima tu bella estampa. ¿De qué sirve que seas tan bien parecido, si heredaste la brutalidad de tu padre y lo estúpido e ingenuo de tu madre?

\- ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de mis padres!

-Insisto, estúpido como la madre, no entienden que no están en posición de exigirme nada. Curioso que ahora los defiendas, nunca me pediste callar cuando te relataba como tu madre se revolcaba con William Andrew a cambio de tu herencia.

\- ¡Eso no es más que otra de tus horribles mentiras! – gritó Alex ante la indignación que le causaban aquellas terribles palabras.

-Puede ser, pero tú la creíste. ¡No se te ocurra dar un paso Candy! – volvió a apuntar la pistola al pecho de Alex intuyendo las intenciones de Candy de colocarse frente a su hijo.

-¡Eliza basta! Ya has hecho demasiado. Enviar a una extraña a desestabilizar mi hogar, -Candy observaba a Samantha, que en esos momentos, muy despacio y con sumo cuidado, caminaba pegada a la pared hasta donde se encontraba sentado Mathew para tratar de consolarlo -todos esos extraños accidentes, fueron suficiente para hacerme sufrir y entretenerte. Pero secuestrar a mi hija y amenazar a mi hijo… detente por favor, guarda esa arma y deja ya las malas bromas. Somos adultas Eliza, debemos parar con esto.

\- "Bromas", ¿en serio crees que se trata de eso, de "simples bromas"? Sabes, Candy., siempre creí que debía dedicar mi vida a hacerte miserable, más de lo que ya eras. Y confieso que por bastante tiempo me divertí haciéndolo. ¡Pero luego tú!- Su expresión era espantosa, una espeluznante mezcla de rabia y absoluta locura - ¡con tus sucias artimañas te apoderaste de todo lo que yo quería, de todo lo que me pertenecía! Pero – comenzó a reír pero su risa sonaba hueca-tienes razón, ya no somos unas niñas, arrojarte agua desde el balcón de mi casa ya no es divertido y además, ¿de qué me serviría? La respuesta a mis problemas siempre fue tan obvia: debo matarte –sonreía como si aquella horrible declaración fuese lo más normal del mundo. -Y a tus hijos también.

-Eliza por favor, te lo suplico – las lágrimas brotaban a raudales, Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza, aquellas palabras eran horribles y aunque su mente se negaba a creer tales atrocidades, algo en su interior le decía que Eliza hablaba muy en serio - Deja a mis hijos fuera de esto, ellos no tienen la culpa de los problemas que tú y yo hemos tenido en el pasado. Hablemos, ¿quieres? Hablemos como hace mucho tiempo debimos haberlo hecho, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Pero te lo ruego, a mis hijos no les hagas daño, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-Te equivocas Candy, ellos tienen mucho que ver. Si te matara solo a ti, tú hijo todavía seguiría siendo el heredero de la fortuna Andrew, ¿y eso a mí en qué me beneficiaría? Debe morir, ¿entiendes? para que la herencia de los Andrew finalmente regrese a mi familia que es donde siempre debió haber permanecido.

\- Si lo que quieres es la herencia, te la daré. ¡Te juro por Dios que te la daré! A ti únicamente y la familia ni siquiera tiene por qué enterarse.

Pero Eliza no la escuchaba.

-Y tu hija- sonrió maliciosamente con dirección al moisés donde Julieta dormía -es tan dulce y tan bella; comprendo que Terry esté loco por ella. "La princesa de papá". ¿Te imaginas cuánto sufrirá al perderla? El dolor, la desesperación, la rabia de saber que lo único bueno que había conseguido en su miserable vida se ha ido para siempre, y todo, por su maldita culpa. Por eso es que a él lo dejaré vivo, para que el dolor y la tristeza lo carcoman por dentro hasta llevarlo a la locura y que el simple hecho de respirar le duela tanto que decida acabar con su propia vida.

Candy lloraba. Lloraba de temor e impotencia, lloraba porque ella siempre había defendido que existía bondad en el corazón de todos los seres humanos, por más malvados que estos parecieran. Siempre, siempre existiría un vestigio de bondad. Pero el monstruo que tenía enfrente hablaba de matarla a ella y a sus hijos por dinero y venganza. Lloraba de rabia porque alguien se atrevía a atentar contra la vida de los seres que más amaba.

Y sobre todo lloraba por pensar, que lo que Eliza decía era muy probable, el destino de Terry sin sus hijos, sería mucho peor que la misma muerte.

-¡Samantha! Amarra las manos del niño.

-Señorita Leagan, ¡por favor! –Samantha ocultaba el rostro de Mathew contra su vientre para protegerlo de semejante horror- Cuando usted me contrató prometí obedecerle en todo, pero de ninguna manera me convertiré en cómplice de un asesinato, ¡mucho menos del de dos criaturas inocentes!

-¡Tú y tú hijo me deben la vida! De no haber sido por el dinero que te di, tu bastardo epiléptico habría muerto un año atrás y tú seguirías exhibiendo tu cuerpo en los bares de mala muerte a cambio de un par de monedas para calmar tu hambre, el trato fue ese, ustedes deben obedecerme en todo, ¡en todo!

-No dejaré que mate a estos niños.

-¿Entonces prefieres ser la asesinada? – Eliza apuntaba a la cara de Samantha- ¿O tal vez tu hijo en lugar del hijo de Candy? – Mathew comenzó a temblar, aún de espaldas entendía que Eliza le apuntaba directo en la nuca - Así que tú eliges: tú hijo – moviendo el arma con dirección a Alex – o el suyo.

-Perdón – en aquel leve movimiento de labios que ni siquiera emitía sonido, Candy puedo percibir que el arrepentimiento de Samantha era sincero. Con debilidad ató las manos de Alex, él seguía con la vista fija en Eliza.

-Eliza, detente.

-Ahórrate tus suplicas, Candy, he llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerme ahora.

-Te equivocas Eliza, no has llegado demasiado lejos. Aún estás a tiempo de evitar una tragedia.

-Neal, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-Encontré todo Eliza, tus planes, tu investigación. Y me mantuve pendiente de lo que ocurría en la casa de Candy, sabía que tarde o temprano, tú aparecerías.

-¿Y ahora vienes a salvarla?

-Vengo a salvarte a ti, hermana, no cometas esta locura. Deja ir a Candy y a sus hijos también. Ella misma acaba de decir que si quieres la herencia, te la dará, ¿no es así Candy?

-Lo que quieras Eliza, juro por Dios que te daré lo que quieras, pero déjanos ir.

-Parece que no la conoces, Neal. Si la dejo ir, tramará alguna otra asquerosa jugarreta para perjudicarme… sí se le ocurre abrir la boca frente a las autoridades yo terminaría en la cárcel.

-No será así hermana, porque no has cometido ningún delito, todavía. Dame esa pistola, ambos sabemos que tú no eres una asesina.

-Candy siempre me quitó todo lo que yo quería. Volteándolos a todos en mi contra. Pero ahora tú, Neal, también estás de su lado.

-Eliza, por favor. Si cometes este terrible acto, pasarás el resto de tu vida en la cárcel, y yo no soportaría estar sin ti.

-Ya lo haces, Neal, ya me abandonaste, ¡me cambiaste por cuidar a una mujer inútil hasta para procrear! Te desconozco, y parece que tú también a mí. Dudas de lo que soy capaz. Pero lo único que ambos sabemos con seguridad, es que tú no me vas a delatar.

-Te concederé un último gesto de cordialidad de mi parte, Candy. Dicen que lo peor para una madre es ver morir a sus hijos, así que no lo harás. Te mataré a ti primero.

Y apretó el gatillo.

-¡Eliza noooo!


	15. Chapter 15

Nada. Ni rastro de Julieta o de ninguno de los Leagan. Las horas pasaban y la angustia crecía. Erick y casi todo el del personal del hospital cuya presencia no fuera indispensable para el cuidado de los enfermos se unieron de inmediato a la búsqueda. Cuando en el pueblo se enteraron de que la pequeña Grandchester había sido secuestrada, muchos de los habitantes no dudaron ni un instante en abandonar la comodidad de sus hogares y ayudar en lo que fuera posible. Muelles, carreteras y cualquier pequeño sendero por el cual los secuestradores pudiesen escapar del pueblo estaban fuertemente vigilados a la expectativa de que aparecieran aquellos malditos que se habían atrevido a secuestrar a la hermosa Julieta.

A Terry la espera lo volvía loco. Regresaría al punto de origen. Buscaría en todos los recovecos del castillo y alrededores y era capaz de incendiar los campos y jardines con tal de hacer salir a los Leagan de su escondite. Archie le comentó, en un tono que intentaba ser casual, que debería regresar a casa y tratar de consolar a Candy, sus palabras habían sido demasiado hirientes, generadas por el dolor y la desesperación que experimentaba, pero que en ese momento lo más importante era permanecer juntos.

Mientras cabalgaba de vuelta a castillo, su mente luchaba desesperadamente por tratar de apaciguar la furia que su corazón albergaba. Pero no dejaba de pensar que todas estas desgracias que le habían ocurrido fueron culpa de Candy, que su inagotable fe y buena voluntad en las personas la volvían excesivamente confiada otorgando completa libertad a las personas que querían hacerle daño. Y ahora Julieta no estaba, le aterraba pensar en la posibilidad de que su pequeña no regresara. ¿Cómo sobreponerse a eso? ¿Cómo siquiera podría compartir la misma habitación que Candy sin sentir que…?

El ruido de un disparo cortó el flujo de sus pensamientos, asustando al caballo que detuvo su galope se paró en dos patas y por poco logra derribarlo.

-¡No!- gritó con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta. El ruido de aquel horrible disparo había provenido de la misma dirección donde se encontraba el castillo Grandchester. Jaló con tremenda fuerza las riendas del caballo obligando al pobre animal a correr al límite de sus fuerzas. Un disparo. ¿De quién? Y lo más importante, ¿contra quién? Palidecía de imaginar que la víctima de ese disparo fuese Candy, Eleonor, Alex o…

-¡Neal!- Eliza gritaba y se pasaba la mano por el cabello presa del terror a observar como la mancha roja que había aparecido en el costado derecho del traje de Neal crecía y comenzaba a chorrear hasta el piso. Su hermano se había interpuesto en el último instante en la trayectoria del disparo, recibiendo en el pecho la bala que Eliza había destinado para Candy. Los ojos de Neal lucían enormes y desorbitados; la expresión de su rostro era de horror y decepción. Aún con una bala que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, se resistía a creer que su hermana fuese capaz de semejantes atrocidades. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombres de Eliza, trató de decir algo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron, puso los ojos en blanco y resbaló lentamente hasta el piso manchando la ropa de su hermana con la sangre ambos compartían. - Neal, no, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¡Neal, respóndeme! – Eliza lloraba y trataba con bruscos movimientos despertar a su hermano. - ¡Haz algo! – le exigía a Candy- ¡Tú sabes de estas cosas, así que te ordeno que hagas algo para salvarlo!

Podía ser su única oportunidad, la situación de Neal sin duda era delicada y ella había hecho un juramento de procurar preservar la vida y salud de las personas, pero si de vidas hablábamos, la de sus hijos seguían corriendo un peligro inminente, en cuanto Neal estuviese fuera de peligro Eliza continuaría con su misión de matarlos a sus hijos y a ella también.

-¡Te ayudaré! – Gritó con ambas manos en alto – lo juró, lo haré. Debemos girarlo y presionar su herida para evitar que se desangre. - Aprovechando la distracción y el dolor de Eliza logró acercarse a ella y al cuerpo inerte de Neal, pero apenas consideró que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se abalanzó sobre ella para tratar de quitarle el arma.

Pero a escasos pasos de llegar a su objetivo, Eliza reconoció sus intenciones y de nueva cuenta se dispuso a dispararle, disparo que habría parado justo en el rostro de Candy de no ser porque alcanzó a elevar el brazo de Eliza con dirección al cielo haciendo que la bala escapara por el agujero que había dejado en el techo cuando las antiguas tejas cayeron, y se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche. El violento estruendo de la explosión despertó a Julieta y comenzó a llorar, sacando a Samantha de su parsimonia.

-¡Llévatela, llévatela al castillo por piedad! – cierta empatía maternal debió de apoderarse de ella, haciendo que hiciera caso de las súplicas a de Candy; tomó a Julieta con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho asió la mano de su hijo y llevando a Mathew casi a rastras logró sacar a ambos niños del lugar.

Eliza continuaba golpeándola y estrujándola en un intento por recuperar el control del arma, pero al menos Julieta estaba a salvo ahora. Le preocupaba pensar que Alex seguía en la habitación, era necesario que se marchara, pero cuando trató de decirle que se fuera sintió la dura culata del arma estrellarse con mucha fuerza contra su sien izquierda. Su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y le costaba coordinar sus pasos. Tropezó contra algún objetó y terminó en el piso. Su mano trató de detener su caída, pero resbaló en el charco que había formado la sangre de Neal. Parpadeaba muy rápido tratando de recuperar la visión, su cabeza latía y le dolía terriblemente. Apretó la mano contra la sien donde había recibido el golpe para descubrir que un espeso chorro de sangre brotaba de ahí.

-¡Alex! – por más que se esforzaba no lograba ubicarlo dentro de aquella habitación. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo para descubrir que a sus espaldas otro violento suceso se desarrollaba. Alex rodaba por el piso forcejeando con Eliza. Aquel jaloneo de manos no podía terminar bien, un movimiento brusco, otra bala perdida y… De repente Alex azotó el brazo derecho de Eliza contra el piso, provocando que ella abriera la mano y perdiera el control del revolver que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Alex fue más rápido que Eliza, arrastrándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades logró apoderarse del arma.

-¡Tú!- le gritó a Eliza - ¡Tú te acercaste a mí con la promesa de ayudarme, de contarme la verdad! Y lo único que querías era embriagarme y envenenarme contra mis padres, ¿y ahora te atreves a dispararle a mi mamá? Papá tiene razón, personas como tú no merecen vivir. – Levantó el arma con ambas manos, aunque no podía hacer que dejaran de temblar.

\- Eres igual estúpido e ingenuo que tu madre, pero heredaste la ira criminal de tu padre. – Eliza parecía no darse cuenta del peligro, o no le importaba, su único propósito era causarle el mayor daño posible a Terry y a Candy, y aún en aquella aparentemente adversa situación, su mente seguía maquinando la manera más efectiva de herir a sus adversarios - ¡Vamos, dispara! Sería un desenlace distinto al que había planeado pero igual de efectivo. Tus padres se morirían de dolor y vergüenza si su primogénito pasara el resto de sus días pudriéndose en la cárcel. ¡Atrévete y dispara! Porque si no lo haces, ten por seguro que regresaré y acabaré con todos y cada uno de los miembros de tu amada familia, ¡hazlo!

Una segunda detonación surcaba los cielos, al principio Terry creyó que provenían des castillo pero esta vez no había lugar a dudas, provenían de aquella horrible casona abandonada. Cuando se disponía a tomar esa vereda, el llanto inconfundible de su hija lo paralizó. Samantha corría sin dejar de apurar a Mathew a cada paso de su frenética carrera, en brazos llevaba a Julieta, quien no dejaba de llorar gritando ¡Mamá, mamá! De una manera que desgarraba el alma.

La detuvo al creer que fue ella quien secuestró a su hija y ahora al verse descubierta pensaba huir con la niña-

-No Terry, no entiendes. – Samantha lloraba y trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Terry -¡Ella está ahí y tiene un arma! ¡Piensa matarlos!

-¿Quién? ¿Demonios, dime quién tiene un arma?

-¡Eliza!- el alma le cayó a los pies- Candy y Alex están ahí, ¡te juro que yo no sabía que sus planes eran esos! ¡Tienes que ir por ellos y detener esa locura! ¡Vete ahora, yo llevaré a la niña de vuelta al castillo!

¿Cómo estar seguro de que lo que Samantha decía era verdad y no se trataba de otra de sus sucias mentiras? ¿Cómo confiar en ella y evitar pensar que solo buscaba distraerlo para poder escapar para siempre con Julieta? Pero aquel par de disparos. Julieta estaba bien, asustada pero intacta. Por otro lado Candy y Alex podían estar a merced de una demente que portaba un arma y no tenía reparo en utilizarla. Acarició la frente de su hija tratando de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, temiendo que la extraña mueca, remedo de sonrisa que dibujara en su cara, avivara los temores de la pequeña. Tendría que confiar en Samantha, por más improbable que aquello sonara, esa mujer era su única opción.

-¡Prométeme! ¡Júrame por la vida de tu hijo que llevarás a Julieta al castillo!

-¡Te lo juro!

Confiando en el aliado menos confiable que tenía en esos días marchó corriendo hacia la vieja casona.

-¡No, Alex, no lo hagas! – gritó Candy al observar con horror que su hijo empuñaba el arma directo al pecho de Eliza.

-Ya la escuchaste mamá – las lágrimas de impotencia brotaban a raudales de sus bellos ojos- si no lo hago, ella regresará a hacerles daño. ¡No me importa lo que yo tenga que pagar! Pero a July y a ti, no las volverá a amenazar.

-Tú no eres como ella, mi vida. No permitas que logre su cometido, no permitas que su maldad invada tu corazón. Tira esa arma, arrójala por la ventana y pongámosle fin a esta horrible pesadilla.

"No permitas que su maldad invada tu corazón", las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza. Después de reflexionar por un segundo, que pareció una eternidad, finalmente Alex decidió obedecer a su madre y girando su cuerpo para tomar mayor impulso, arrojó el arma por la ventana.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a fijar la vista al interior de la habitación, Eliza había aprovechado aquella pequeña distracción para sacar el cuchillo que traía escondido en su bota. Corrió directamente hasta el joven y después de darle una escandalosa bofetada en pleno rostro donde de inmediato una enorme mancha roja apareció, lo tomó con fuerza por el cabello obligándolo a levantar el rostro hacia el cuchillo que sostenía en alto con la mano derecha.

-¡Mocoso imbécil! –Le volvió a jalar el cabello con más fuerza.- Te sacaré los ojos y se los daré de comer a tu madre.

Ante tal amenaza Candy olvidó sus atrofiadas condiciones y se lanzó a golpes contra Eliza- ¡Deja en paz a mi hijo! – pero su brazo derecho se encontró de lleno con la afilada navaja del cuchillo que se deslizó sin ningún problema muy adentro de su carne.

Debido al forcejeo Alex cayó al piso, y Eliza aprovechó para pegarle una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento y retorciéndose por el sobre la atrofiada duela de la habitación. Candy trató de presionar la herida que traía en el brazo con su mano izquierda, pero de inmediato recibió una nueva puñalada en la cadera derecha, ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar cuando una nueva ráfaga de dolor la sacudió un poco más abajo a la altura del muslo, pero esta vez Eliza se aseguró de que la cuchilla había penetrado lo suficiente dentro del muslo de Candy para proceder a girar aquella arma blanca destruyendo músculos, nervios y venas en el interior de su cuerpo.

El dolor fue demasiado y perdió la fuerza en la pierna, cuando su cuerpo maltratado tocó el piso, Eliza ya se encontraba encima de ella.

-¿Cuántas puñaladas debo de darte para que finalmente mueras? – Candy observaba a Alex que se trataba de arrastrar para llegar hasta ella en un débil intento de defenderla. Ella solo le rogaba que huyera de ahí, ya nada ni nadie podía salvarla - Contemos, ¿quieres? Llevamos una, dos, tres – sonreía mientras se deleitaba con la sangre que escurría del cuerpo de su víctima- ¡Cuatro!

Candy alcanzó a ver el brillo de la navaja descendiendo veloz hacia ella, cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor.


	16. Chapter 16

Aquella maldita puerta no cedería nunca. La humedad que corroía las vetas de la vieja madera y la gruesa capa de moho que la cubría parecía haberle dado un efecto de blindaje a la puerta principal de la mansión Lancaster. Terry pateaba con furia y desesperación, pero la horrenda puerta no se abría. Finalmente logró realizar una pequeña hendidura en la puerta, pero parecía demasiada pequeña para dejar pasar su voluminoso cuerpo. Desafiando a la lógica, y a la física, Terry logró deslizar su voluminoso cuerpo por aquella estrecha hendidura, volviendo su camisa jirones y ganándose unos enorme e insanos rasguños en su torso y espalda.

Adentro: nada. Sus ojos demoraban más de lo que él deseaba en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Ruidos y gritos. Provenían de arriba, estaba seguro. Reconoció la voz de Candy, o por lo menos lo que era el sonido de su voz en un grito de terror que le erizó la piel. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos logró llegar en escasos segundos al último peldaño de la escalera que desembocaba directo en la habitación. Había un hombre tirado en el piso, muy cerca de la puerta, parecía estar pasándola muy mal, pero a Terry no le importaba quién era o quién dejaría de ser según pronosticaba su delicada situación.

Y no es que Terry pecara de insensible o poco empático, bueno en ocasiones sí. Pero lo único que le preocupaba y ocupaba en aquel momento era impedir que Eliza, quien se encontraba sentada sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de Candy del cual emanaban gruesos chorros de sangre, bajara el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano izquierda con la intención de hundirlo directamente en el pecho de Candy.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y logró derribarla solo fracciones de segundos antes de que Eliza lograra su cometido. Ella pareció aturdida, pero solo por un instante, al reconocerlo, pareció ser poseída por una fuerza demoniaca, sobrehumana, que no correspondía a su peso y talla, se volvió una imparable locomotora movida por el odio y deseo de venganza que sentía en contra de Terry.

A Terry le costaba trabajo tratar de someterla y al mismo tiempo que esquivar las puñaladas que Eliza lanzaba en contra suya sin cesar. Una de aquellas puñaladas terminó dejándole una larga abertura en la piel del pómulo izquierdo, aunque agradeció haber podido levantar el rostro justo a tiempo y que la cuchilla del puñal terminara ahí, en lugar de hundirse en su ojo como era la intención original de Eliza.

Tomó la muñeca de la mano con la que Eliza sostenía el cuchillo y apretando tan fuerte como pudo comenzó a retorcerla contra el sucio piso del lugar. El color de la piel de la mano de Eliza ya había cambiado de color, pero ella se negaba a soltar el puñal. Parecía una clase de perversa tortuga vuelta sobre su caparazón retorciéndose en el piso tratando de ponerse de pie. Logró levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para atrapar con una mordida el brazo de Terry. Gritó. De dolor pero sobre todo de repulsión. Aquellos filosos incisivos desgarraban su piel, mezclando su sangre con aquella saliva rabiosa que brotaba de la boca de Eliza, y aquella viscosa mezcla bañaba el rostro de la que alguna vez fuese presentada en sociedad como la "Señorita Leagan", que actuaba como una enajenada.

A pesar de sentirse asqueado al sentir que el animal más ponsoñozo del mundo lo tenía aprisionado con su fétida boca, Terry no aminoró la fuerza con la que presionaba la mano de Eliza. Ella cedió, pero se aseguró de arrojar el cuchillo lo suficientemente lejos para que cuando Terry extendiera el brazo con el afán de recuperarlo, ella pudiera escapar a rastras. Fue solo una fracción de segundo pero Eliza había logrado su cometido. No la dejaría escapar. Se lanzó y apenas logró sujetar el tobillo izquierdo de la fugitiva, ésta le asestó una patada en el rostro.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, esta vez Terry logró sujetarla del pelo con mayor agarre justo cuando Eliza había llegado al borde de las escaleras. El violento forcejeo subía de intensidad. Eliza de nueva cuenta había logrado liberarse, pero esta vez el equilibrio jugó en su contra y cayó de espaldas a las escaleras. Terry trató de detener la caída, siempre se preguntaría si aquel gesto fue solo por evitar que escapara o un débil gesto de humanidad a favor de aquel ser que no podía considerarse humano. Pero ni él, ni ninguna otra cosa pudo evitar que el cuerpo de Eliza rodara hasta que su cabeza chocara contra el último escalón. Se asomó a verla, no se movía. Podía estar fingiendo y en cuanto él se distrajera levantarse y escapar. No importaba, lo único que importaba en ese momento era.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Era terrible verla así. Candy yacía sobre un charco de sangre, era imposible distinguir cuanta es suya y cuánta proviene del cuerpo de ¿Neal? ¿Aquél sujeto era Neal Leagan? - ¡Candy, mi amor! ¡Alex! ¡Alex, corre! ¡Corre a la casa, pide ayuda! ¡Diles lo que ha pasado y que traigan a Eirck lo más rápido posible!

-Pero mamá…

-Yo estoy con ella, ve por favor.

-Neal.

-Candy – Terry pasaba la vista de sus manos al cuerpo de ella. Deseaba tanto abrazarla, pero temía lastimarla. –No te esfuerces mi amor, ya todo está bien, mandé a traer ayuda y…

-Neal- le costaba respirar – Eliza… una bala. Pon tu saco en su espalda y presiona su hombro con fuerza.

-Pero tú…

-¡Hazlo, por favor! Ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Está bien – Terry obedece como un autómata lo que podría ser la última voluntad de Candy, ¡no! Desecha ese pensamiento de su mente de inmediato, es demasiado tétrico. Sigue las instrucciones tal como ella se las dictó, aunque sospecha que no servirán de mucho; Neal ni siquiera se queja, probablemente ya sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Ya está! ¿Qué hago por ti, dime?

-Solo quédate conmigo –alarga la mano hacia él, Terry se la toma y nota que ambos tiemblan -¿Julieta?

-¡Está bien! No te preocupes mi amor, ella está bien. Está en casa, esperando que vuelcas. Candy… yo. ¡Perdóname! – Las lágrimas corrían a raudales mezclándose con la sangre que surgía de las heridas de su rostro - Mi amor por favor perdóname. – La abrazó, intentando con su cuerpo cubrir las heridas del cuerpo de su amada impidiendo que su preciosa sangre siguiera escapando de ellas. – Perdóname, fui un imbécil por decirte todas esas cosas. Pero te quiero ver, ¡quiero verte siempre! Tus ojos, tu pelo, tu risa, por favor no me dejes. No nos dejes Candy… ¿Candy? ¡Candyyy!

Pero Candy ya no lo escuchaba, hacía mucho tiempo que su mente había volado hacia horizontes muy lejanos en el tiempo y la distancia.


	17. Chapter 17

"¡Por favor Candy no lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico no lo hagas!"

Aquella desesperada súplica todavía resonaba en su cabeza cuando abrió los ojos. Volvió a cerrarlos de inmediato apretándolos con tanta fuerza que la piel de su entrecejo le comenzó a arder. La fotosensibilidad que sufría era insoportable, y aquella luz excesivamente blanca que inundaba la habitación no ayudaba en nada. Trató de colocarse la mano sobre sus ojos para amortiguar un poco las molestias que le ocasionaba dicha iluminación, pero para su desgracia descubrió su mano entumecida y una manguera colgando de ella, y en la punta, una aguja que se incrustaba directo en su vena. ¿Estaba en el hospital? Parecía lógico suponerlo, pero no podía recordar el porqué.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo", se animó a sí misma, pero esta vez tuvo a bien hacerlo con mucho más cuidado. Sus ojos eran apenas una rejilla por la que se colaba la luz, y aunque seguía lastimando, después de unos segundos se fue haciendo tolerable. Con lentitud, como el telón de una obra cuya temática no es apta para todo el público, sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Cortinas blancas, muebles de acero, medicinas y demás enseres médicos sobre lo que pretendía ser una mesa de noche. Definitivamente se trataba de un hospital. En la esquina, se hallaba un hombre sentado en una incómoda silla de madera, con los codos colocados sobre sus rodillas abiertas, ambas manos dentro de su cabello como tratando de contener su atormentada cabeza, y el rostro escondido, respirando pesadamente.

-¿Terry? – Trató de preguntar pero su garganta se encontraba demasiado seca como para generar sonido alguno. Podía reconocer la energía que despedía su ser en cualquier escenario, por más adverso que este fuera. Por supuesto que era Terry, y eso la hizo sonreír. Pero, ¿por qué de nuevo esa confusión?

Intentó levantarse pero apenas y logró mover un poco las piernas, aunque el sonido que generó el roce de las sábanas fue suficiente para sacudir a Terry de ese letargo provocado por haber permanecido tres noches en vela.

-¡Candy!- el ruido aparatoso que hizo la silla que Terry derribara en su frenética carrera para llegar hasta ella se sentía como clavos dentro de su cabeza - ¡Mi amor! – Tomó su mano, dolía pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba reconfortante - ¡Doctor! ¡Enfermera! – Eco. Así se escuchaba su voz. Pero era un extraño efecto de eco a la inversa, en lugar de alejarse, se acercaba cada vez más, trayéndolo a ella de vuelta, a lo que esperaba fuera la realidad.

Quería preguntarle por qué estaba ella ahí, quería saber por qué él estaba ahí, pero en lugar de eso lo que brotó de su boca fue una preocupación natural y completamente instintiva - ¿Y los niños?

-Están bien mi amor, están bien. Bueno, preocupados, te extrañan mucho y a Julieta ni siquiera Annie logra hacerla dormir dos horas seguidas sin que se despierte llorando y preguntando por ti. Pero ahora que despertaste, estarán bien, todos estaremos bien. – Y cuando colocó un tierno beso en su frente, Candy supo que así sería.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a volver a su mente. Primero como pequeñas gotas, uno a uno, con suavidad, hasta convertirse en un violento raudal que inundaba su mente. Eirck estaba en la habitación, con sumo cuidado y profesionalismo le revisaba los signos vitales, reflejos y heridas que todavía no cicatrizaban. Terry observaba desde una distancia prudente todo el proceso, el brazo izquierdo cruzaba su pecho, en un gesto inconsciente con el que trataba de convencerse de que todo estaría bien, aunque las uñas de su mano derecha habían quedado destrozadas por morderlas constantemente en un no muy efectivo intento de controlar sus nervios.

-Bien Candy – dijo finalmente Erick – parece que todo se encuentra bien. Nos diste un gran susto a todos Candy, pero sabemos que eres una mujer fuerte, y que saldrías de esta situación como siempre lo has hecho. De todos modos me gustaría que permanecieras una noche más en el hospital para monitorear tu avance – volteó a ver a Terry – sé que todos están deseosos de tenerla de vuelta en casa, pero no está de más tomar precauciones.

-Lo que sea necesario Erick, y de nueva cuenta te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi esposa.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Terry. Los dejaré un momento a solas, regresaré en un par de horas para darte tus medicamentos, Candy, por ahora trata de descansar.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario que permanezca aquí otra noche, Erick?

-No lo habría propuesto de no ser así.

-Lo sé, no me malentiendas. Solo es que estoy desesperada por ver a mis hijos.

-Los niños ya vienen para acá – comentó Terry – en cuanto abriste los ojos envié por ellos. Annie y Archie los traen, no te preocupes cariño.

-Parece que todo está arreglado – agregó Erick acompañando sus palabras con una confortante sonrisa- solo preocúpate por recuperarte. – Y abandonó la habitación.

-Candy… - Terry aclaró su garganta – no encuentro las palabras necesarias pare decirte cuánto lo siento, para decirte que…

-¿Y Eliza? – Lo interrumpió ella con una pregunta que en esos momentos, al parecer, resultaba más urgente - ¿escapó?

-No. La policía la tiene en custodia, preparando el caso en su contra o algo parecido. El proceso no ha tenido mucho avance, porque bueno, ella también tuvo que pasar por el hospital. La caída que sufrió fue muy fuerte y las autoridades primero deben asegurarse que ella esté capacitada para enfrentar un juicio. Nadie creería que tuvieran tantas consideraciones con los criminales. En cuanto haya algún avance, nos llamaran para testificar, pero yo he pedido expresamente que no te molesten. Yo asistiré a todo lo que sea necesario, y te juro por Dios que no descansaré hasta asegurarme de que la encierren en una prisión y se quede ahí hasta el último de sus días y nunca tenga la posibilidad de volver a atentar contra nuestra familia. Te lo prometo.

-Terry, es evidente que yo también tendré que asistir a testificar.

-No te preocupes en este momento por eso, no te preocupes por nada. Yo me encargaré de todo.

-Hay algo que me preocupa. Neal.

-Está vivo. Delicado, pero vivo. Por fortuna la bala entró y salió de su cuerpo limpiamente. Perdió mucha sangre, eso y una infección que adquirió en la herida fue lo complicó su condición, pero afortunadamente la bala no dañó ningún órgano interno y Erick confía en que en un par de semanas, Neal logrará recuperarse.

-¿Está aquí? ¿En este hospital?

-Sí.

-Quiero verlo, llévame con él por favor.

-Candy, Erick dijo que debías descansar.

-Terry.

-Está bien – suspiró – pero no caminarás. Iré a conseguir una silla de ruedas para transportarte y a revisar si Neal se encuentra en condiciones de recibir visitas.

-Hola Neal – el aludido se mostró sorprendido cuando vio a Candy entrar en esa molesta silla de ruedas que Terry se había empeñado en utilizar para llevarla hasta la habitación de Neal.

-Hola Candy – Neal trató de incorporarse y mostrarse lo más presentable que su delicada situación médica le permitía. Pero con un brazo entablillado, cientos de vendajes y debilidad general por le pérdida masiva de sangre no lo ayudaban a lograr su objetivo. – ¿Cómo…cómo estás?

-Viva. Gracias a ti. Te debo mi vida Neal, y la de mis hijos. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente y no me cansaré de agradecértelo por todo lo que me reste de vida.

-Ambos te estamos eternamente agradecidos – agregó Terry – y quiero decirte que no debes preocuparte por nada, todo lo que sea necesario para tu recuperación, será cubierto por nosotros. Es lo menos que podemos ofrecerte como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste.

-Se los agradezco, aunque desearía que mi estancia aquí fuese lo más corta posible, supongo que quieren que me quede para que declare en contra de mi hermana.

-Neal, créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuese absolutamente necesario – Terry hablaba con el corazón en la mano – pero por mucho que esto te duela, sabes que es lo correcto. Si fuiste capaz de parar una bala con tu propio cuerpo para evitar que tu hermana cometiera un asesinato, ahora no puedes permitir que sus actos queden impune.

-Lo sé Terry, y puedes estar seguro que actuaré de la forma correcta. Lo que en verdad me duele, es el hecho de que hasta el último instante me resistí a creer que mi hermana fuese capaz de cometer semejantes atrocidades, hasta que la vi apretar el gatillo. Declararé, no lo duden, y que sea la justicia quien se encargue de su destino.

-De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias. ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ti? Lo que sea, solo dilo.

-De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, Terry, quisiera pedirles un gran favor. No he podido comunicarme con mi esposa. Lo que menos quiero en su condición es preocuparla.

-Y a ti tampoco te hace nada bien preocuparte. No te preocupes, puedes darme la dirección de tu casa y enviaré un telegrama de inmediato para informarle a tu esposa donde te encuentras y que pueda comunicarse contigo.

-Me parece estupendo, te anotaré mi dirección para que puedas…

-¡Candy! – Gritó un sorprendido Archie que acababa de cruzar la puerta de la habitación de Neal – creímos que te habían llevado a revisión o algo parecido y por eso no estabas en tu cuarto.

-¿Mis hijos están aquí?

-Sí, desesperados por verte.

-Muchísimas gracias Archie, Terry por favor, llévame con ellos.

-Los acompaño – insistió Archie- pero antes, Neal, llegó esto para ti. Tiene mi nombre, pero solo porque tu madre no sabía a qué dirección enviártelo.

Le extendió a Neal un pequeño sobre que contenía el telegrama de la señora Leagan. Neal lo leyó en pocos segundos y de inmediato y aún en contra de dolor que le provocaban los movimientos bruscos, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-Neal, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Candy muy asustada.

-¡Es una niña! – Gritó eufórico Neal – Mi hija, nació prematura. Es muy pequeña, pero ¡está viva! Y alimentándose de su madre. Ambas se encuentran bien.

-¡Es una maravillosa noticia Neal, me alegro mucho por todos ustedes!

-Gracias, Candy.

-Neal luce mucho mejor – comentó Archie cuando dejaron el cuarto de Neal – no sé si sea por la noticia del nacimiento de su hija, o que la sangre Grandchester le sienta bien.

-¿La sangre Grandchester? – preguntó Candy.

-¿No lo sabías, Candy? Terry donó su sangre aristócrata para que pudieran realizarle la transfusión a Neal, a este ritmo, pronto terminará otorgándole un título nobiliario.

Terry esbozaba una media sonrisa entre molesto y divertido. - ¿En verdad hiciste eso, Terry?

Levantó los hombros para tratar de restarle importancia a su acto altruista. – Neal necesitaba recibir una transfusión antes de entrar a quirófano y poder ser intervenido por su herida de bala. Era de madrugada y conseguir un donador tardaría demasiado, él no tenía ese tiempo y bueno, yo estaba ahí.

Aunque contrario a lo que burlonamente Archie insinúa, no creo que la sangre Grandchester tenga poderes mágicos curativos. Apuesto que fue la noticia del nacimiento de su hija lo que le devolvió la energía. Los hijos te cambian la vida, se convierten en tu principal motivo por el cual vale la pena vivir.

Candy estaba completamente de acuerdo con la teoría de Terry, ya que en aquel momento, el dolor y las molestias que le generaban sus heridas, parecían haber desaparecido, o por lo menos, no importarle, ya que ni su delicada condición médica, ni la preocupación de Terry, lograron evitar que se levantara de la silla de ruedas para abrazar a sus dos grandes motivos para vivir, que corrían desesperados con amplias sonrisas dibujadas en sus bellos rostros, completamente emocionados por volver a ver a mamá.


	18. Chapter 18

-¡Eso no es más que una vil mentira con tal de salir bien librada!

-No es que pasar el resto de su vida en un psiquiátrico sea considerado como "salir bien librada".

-¡Eliza está fingiendo, Erick!

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo, Terry, yo no soy psiquiatra. Pero la policía ha pedido mi opinión como médico y lo que yo puedo ver en los estudios que realizamos a la señorita Leagan es que ciertas partes de su cerebro se encuentran dañadas y con actividad anormal. Es lo que veo y por lo tanto lo que declararé ante los tribunales, la decisión que tomen dependerá por completo de los jueces, pero yo debo apegarme a mi ética profesional. Solo quería informártelo para que no pienses que estoy en contra de ustedes y tratando de favorecer a la señorita Leagan.

-Nosotros nunca pensaríamos eso, ¿verdad, Terry? – agregó Candy, un tanto desesperada porque aquella álgida discusión terminara y Erick finalmente pudiera otorgarle el alta médica.

-De ti nunca, Erick. Pero esa supuesta demencia de Eliza no es más que otra de sus mentiras y trucos bajos para evitar recibir el castigo que se merece. Solo espero que los jueces no se dejen impresionar por tan detallado informe médico que les presentas.

Pero contrario a lo que Terry pudiera desear, los jueces decidieron, gracias en gran parte al testimonio que brindara Erick, que Eliza no estaba facultada mentalmente para enfrentar el proceso de un juicio penal. Terry estaba furioso, y seguía gritando que Eliza estaba fingiendo y algún día su farsa se caería y entonces él se encargaría de llevarla a juicio por los terribles crímenes que había cometido en contra de su familia.

Pero Eliza nunca dejó de "fingir", ni siquiera cuando le informaron que pasaría el resto de su vida recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico, que, contrario a lo que su madre implorara a los juzgados, permanecería en Escocia y bajo ninguna circunstancia sería trasladada a América, es más, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos miraban a la nada, y carecían por completo de expresión, su cabello lacio y grasoso colgaba lánguidamente a ambos lados de su rostro, se balanceaba en un ritmo monótono y apático de un lado a otro en el banquillo de los acusados, pero nunca emitió palabra alguna ni siquiera para tratar de defenderse.

Pasiva y sumisa, se levantó del banquillo de acusados cuando el enfermero del psiquiátrico la tomó del brazo, giró cuando el mismo se lo indició, y tras darle un leve tirón en el brazo Eliza comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos y pesados hasta entrar en la parte trasera del vehículo que la llevaría al psiquiátrico donde purgaría su condena.

Candy y Terry jamás la volvieron a ver.

Según se enteraron, por boca de Archie, semanas después la señora Leagan llegó desconsolada a visitar a su única hija, no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Aquel ser gris y vacío no era la niña altiva y soberbia que ella había criado. La señora Leagan se limitó a tomar a su hija entre sus brazos y llorar, hasta que la tarde se convirtió en noche. La reacción de Eliza fue menos efusiva, únicamente recargó la cabeza en el pecho de su madre mientras observaba fijamente la pared de enfrente con mirada vacua y vacía.

No así cuando Neal la visitó. Cerca del invierno y aún en contra la lógica, el sentido común y las advertencias médicas que le indicaban que viajar con una bebé que había nacido prematura no era para nada recomendable, (aunque la evolución de la pequeña durante esos meses había superado por mucho los pronósticos médicos que le diagnosticaran en su nacimiento), Neal deseaba más que nada en el mundo, que su única hermana conociera a la pequeña y hermosa Emily, cuyas sonrisas eran capaz de elevar hasta el espíritu más decaído. Así que acompañado de su siempre comprensiva y amorosa esposa, viajó hasta Escocia con la vaga esperanza de contagiarle a su hermana la alegría y optimismo que la llegada de su bella hija le había proporcionado a su vida.

Eliza se encontraba sentada en medio de la "sala de recreación" del hospital psiquiátrico; dicha sala no era más que un cuarto amplio y pobremente iluminado, donde todos los enfermos mentales, muchos de ellos considerados altamente peligrosos, vagabundeaban de una lado a otro de la fría habitación adormecidos por las gran cantidad de sedantes y demás drogas que los médicos les proporcionaban todos los días, que si bien, probablemente no lograran curarlos nunca, por lo menos los mantenían lo suficientemente dóciles y ausentes para que dejaran de ser un peligro para el resto del personal y para ellos mismos. Pero ni siquiera aquellas potentes drogas pudieron controlar la reacción de Eliza cuando vio a su hermano entrar a dicha habitación.

Para ella ya no era más su hermano, su hermano estaba muerto, ella misma había accionado el arma que lo mató. Aquel ente que le sonreía desde la puerta de la habitación era un demonio que había emergido del mismísimo infierno para torturarla por el terrible crimen que había cometido. Ella había derramado sangre, su propia sangre que corría por las venas de su único y amado hermano, y ni en esta vida ni en veinte más, tendría castigo suficiente para pagar aquel horror y recuperar su alma. Su alma se había perdido a la par de su salud mental, estaba en el infierno, ya lo conocía. El infierno era aquel lugar de paredes frías y gritos de terror que emitían un eco que te erizaba la piel.

Nadie puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni el médico encargado de su caso, ni los cuatro enfermeros que apenas y podían sostenerla y evitar que se hiciera daño al golpearse contra las paredes del lugar, ni siquiera Neal, llorando y suplicándole que parara, que él estaba ahí, estaba vivo, y la amaba igual que cuando eran unos niños. Pero Eliza seguía gritando y arrojándose contra las paredes del lugar, en sus ojos se notaba el pánico que le generaba la presencia de su hermano – fantasma. No podía soportarlo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos pero la desesperación de la que estaba presa hizo que se enterrara las uñas en el rostro y cuando Neal vio que la sangre corría por el rostro de su hermana, no pudo más y prefirió retirarse antes de que Eliza terminara por sacarse los ojos con sus propias manos.

Loise observaba la escena inmóvil y presa del llanto. Abrazaba a su hija muy cerca de su pecho y con un leve "shhh shhh" trataba que aquellos gritos desquiciados que lanzaba Eliza llegaran amortiguados a los oídos de Emily que dormía sin percatarse de aquella terrible escena. A Loise le dolía tanto ver a la que fuera su única amiga durante épocas escolares comportarse como un animal salvaje y destructivo, pero le partía el corazón observar a Neal caminando hacia ella, llorando y completamente destrozado por presenciar en lo que su hermana se había convertido.

En cuestión de segundos aquel lugar de convirtió en un pandemónium, los otros enfermos comenzaron a repetir el comportamiento de Eliza, no era posible saber si lo hacían por diversión o por haber sido contagiados de su delirio. Los enfermos mentales gritaban, se golpeaban unos a otros y contra las paredes, lanzando los escasos muebles de la habitación por los aires sin que les importara lastimar a alguien con sus actos.

Los enfermeros no dudaron en sacar los toletes que colgaban de sus cinturones y a punta de golpes tratar de calmar a los enfermos. El remedio parecía más cruel que la propia enfermedad. Neal trataba de proteger a su esposa e hija con su propio cuerpo y apresurarse a salir de aquel maldito lugar, pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta, volteó una última vez, solo para vislumbrar como un enfermero clavaba una enorme inyección en el tenso cuello de Eliza. Por unos segundos, la mirada de los hermanos Leagan se cruzaron, la mirada de Eliza parecía suplicarle, pero de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron blancos y Eliza cayó vencida por el potente narcótico que el enfermero le había administrado.

Por recomendación del psiquiatra encargado del caso de Eliza, Neal no volvería a intentar visitar a su hermana hasta que con la ayuda de terapias y medicamentos pudieran convencerla de que él estaba vivo. Pero las esperanzas eran pocas, casi nulas. No estaban seguros si el daño que había sufrido la mente de Eliza era físico o psicológico, o una mezcla de ambos. En las terapias Eliza se negaba a hablar, pero todas las noches, despertaba gritando por las pesadillas donde aparecía el cuerpo inerte de Neal cubierto de sangre.

Nunca pusieron convencerla de que ella no había matado a su hermano, y por lo tanto Neal nunca pudo volver a visitarla. Eliza sigue vagabundeando por los pasillos de aquel terrible hospital psiquiátrico, acosada por terribles fantasmas que no dejan de acusarla de homicidio.

Ella sigue culpando a Candy y a Terry de cada una de sus desgracias.


	19. Chapter 19

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Candy abandonara el hospital, todos en casa se esforzaban porque las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, aunque tanto a Alex como a Julieta les costaba demasiado separarse de su madre escasos minutos. El terror y la ansiedad que experimentaron ante la posibilidad de perder a su amada progenitora seguían demasiado frescos en su memoria.

Terry temía que la excesiva necesidad de sus hijos por saber dónde y cómo se encontraba su madre las veinticuatro horas del día no le permitieran a Candy descansar y recuperarse de la forma en que debía. Terry sabía, aunque Candy hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, que ella todavía sufría fiebres de las cuales no informaba, que las heridas le seguían punzando, y que aunque ella afirmara lo contrario, todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de cargar a la pequeña Julieta entre sus brazos, aunque eso fuese lo único que le brindaba paz a su alma.

Eleonor notó la preocupación de su hijo, además de que resultaba evidente a los ojos de todos que la relación entre Candy y Terry seguía más que tensa, así que decidió organizar una tarde de juegos para sus nietos y los hijos de Annie y Archie, al final de cuentas, argumentó a Candy, a Julieta le debían un festejo, ya que debido a esos desafortunados incidentes que a Eleonor le erizaba la piel tan solo recordar, la celebración por su cumpleaños no se había llevado a cabo.

Después de prometerle todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias, de asegurarle que tanto el chófer como otro de los empleados de confianza custodiarían el automóvil donde los niños viajarían el corto trayecto del castillo a la casa Andrew, y que Annie le jurara una y otra vez que no les quitaría los ojos de encima ni un segundo a los niños, Candy accedió.

-Tú solo preocúpate por descansar – le rogó su suegra.

No podía. Rodaba en la cama de un lado a otro sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el rostro demencial de Eliza aparecía apuntando el arma directo a ella. Las heridas generadas por las puñaladas que había recibido todavía dolían, a veces el dolor la despertaba dando saltos que no podía controlar. La que había recibido en el muslo no lograba cicatrizar, los puntos se habían abierto ya dos veces, Erick decía, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro que aquella herida no sanaría hasta que Candy no reposara como era debido.

Terry había contratado una enfermera, ampliamente recomendada por Erick, nunca más volvería a permitir que una perfecta desconocida accediera a su hogar y a su familia. La enfermera debía encargarse de vigilar la recuperación de Candy y la ayudara en todo lo que necesitara. La chica era amable y servicial, pero demasiado discreta. No logró informarle gran cosa sobre la partida de Samantha del castillo, salvó que había escuchado al señor Grandchester decirle a la mujer que lloraba, que únicamente porque Candy así se lo había pedido, no entablaría ninguna denuncia ante la policía por haber sido cómplice y facilitadora de los delitos cometidos por Eliza, que entendía su desesperación y los motivos que la habían orillado a hacerlo, así como que lamentaba la condición médica de su hijo, pero que dicha decisión podía cambiar si no se marchaba de su casa de inmediato.

Y Samantha se marchó.

Terry no dormía en la misma habitación que su esposa, la razón original, "para no incomodar", aunque Candy sabía que le costaba demasiado mirarla a los ojos. Pasaba las noches encerrado en el estudio, reuniendo evidencia y argumentos que utilizaría en el juicio con los que esperaba refundir a Eliza en la cárcel por el resto de su vida. Solía entrar a la habitación, cuando creía que Candy dormía, y se quedaba observándola en silencio por largo tiempo.

A ella también le costaba tolerar su presencia. Así como las puñaladas de Eliza habían herido gravemente su cuerpo, las palabras de Terry lo habían hecho en su alma. Entendía perfectamente que la situación lo había rebasado, puesto al borde de la locura. La idea de perder a su hija lo desestabilizó, pero el llegar a asegurar que ella misma hubiese puesto en peligro deliberadamente la integridad de la pequeña Julieta, era algo que todavía no lograba superar.

Antes peleaban mucho. En sus épocas adolescentes y cuando Terry regresó a su vida, peleaban todo el tiempo. Pero era normal, y resultaba relativamente sencillo, pasar de una férrea pelea a los más ardientes besos en cuestión de segundos, y de nuevo a la paz que le brindaban sus brazos.

Pero ahora no sabía cómo lograr eso, tal vez habían perdido la práctica. Las heridas en su cuerpo sanarían algún día, pero temía que las hechas en la relación suya con Terry no lo hicieran nunca. Finalmente Eliza habría cumplido gran parte de su cometido.

La enfermera no regresaría hasta en dentro de unas dos horas para volver a revisar sus signos vitales y sabía que dos horas más dando vueltas en la cama le resultaría insoportable. Decidió que era mejor tomar un largo y reparador baño que la ayudara a relajarse, pero demeritó el esfuerzo que la acción de preparar la bañera requería. La herida en el muslo era la que más dolía. Pero, según la evaluación que Erick le hiciera, Candy debería estar agradecida de que ni nervios ni músculos se hubiesen visto afectados por aquel despiadado giro que Eliza hiciera tras hundir la navaja a profundidad.

"Con una herida de tal gravedad, corrías el riesgo de perder la pierna", igual que Susana, pensó Candy.

Le costaba mucho mantenerse de pie, no creía ser capaz de soportar el peso de su cuerpo sobre una sola pierna para meterse en la bañera, pero el camino de vuelta a la cama le parecía demasiado largo y doloroso. Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía nada alentadora, cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de recobrar las fuerzas y la serenidad, cuando un grito desde la puerta casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-Tratando de tomar un baño, Terry.

-Puedo darme cuenta, pero me refiero es ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto tú sola? Candy, contraté una enfermera para que te ayudara en cualquier cosa que necesitarás, tú no deberías de estar haciendo ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-Estoy herida Terry, no incapacitada, y me gustaría conservar la dignidad de poder bañarme a mí misma.

-Preservar tu salud no tendría que estar después de la dignidad en tu lista de prioridades. Llamaré a la enfermera.

-¡No, Terry!

-¡Candy no voy a discutir! Acabas de sufrir un ataque a tu persona que llevaba la intención de acabar con tu vida, y según la opinión profesional de Erick todavía no te encuentras fuera de peligro. No hay cabida para dignidades absurdas.

-Entonces llámalo pudor, no quiero que esa chica me vea desnuda.

-¡Pudor! De acuerdo – dijo desabotonándose la chaqueta – si se trata de eso, conmigo no tendrás objeción alguna. Soy tu esposo – se acercó – hemos compartido la bañara cientos de veces – su camisa voló por los aires – y te he visto desnuda, ¡miles!

-Terry.

-¡Es la enfermera o yo! Así que, para ya con las excusas – la despojó del camisón con celeridad – son infructíferas en esta situación – para tomarla entre sus brazos y con sumo cuidado depositarla en la bañera.

Rellenó la bañera con más agua caliente y una variada cantidad de sales, hasta que la bañera estuvo repleta de una deliciosa infusión que con solo aspirar el aroma que emanaba, apaciguaba el alma de Candy. Terry comenzó a lavar todo su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza y gran cantidad de ternura, fue inevitable para Candy recordar anteriores ocasiones cuando alguna situación parecida siempre culminaba en una apasionante escena de amor.

Su pecho mojado, sus manos fuertes que al frotar su cuerpo parecían más suaves que la seda, el mechón de pelo largo y oscuro que se le pegaba a la sien debido al vapor que había en la habitación y aquella horrenda cicatriz en el pómulo, obsequio cruel y perverso que le dejara para siempre Eliza Leagan, contrastaba con su rostro haciéndolo lucir todavía más hermoso.

-Listo – expresó en un susurro – aguarda un momento.

Fue por un par de toallas que colocó con cuidado en el cabello y cuerpo de Candy, para de nueva cuenta tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su cama. El resto lo haría ella, o al menos eso le quiso dar a entender al tratar de impedir que Terry la despojara de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, pero poco le sirvió. Terry le tomó la mano con la que Candy sostenía la toalla y la colocó sobre la cama, dejándole en claro una vez más que sus objeciones no tenían cabida cuando su salud estaba comprometida.

Terry seguía recorriendo suavemente con sus manos toda la extensión de su cuerpo, acompañando la caricia con lociones aromáticas y masaje en cada uno de sus maltratados músculos. Candy no soportaba que la mirara, la visión de su cuerpo desnudo con aquellas horribles heridas debía ser espantosa. Una vieja muñeca con la que han jugado demasiado hasta romperla. Terry abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, donde Candy guardaba las medicinas para tomar los ungüentos que Erick había recomendado aplicar sobre las heridas que todavía supuraba.

Candy cerró los ojos. Le resultaba intolerable la idea de que Terry la viera de esa manera, pero entonces vino el primer beso, suave, bello, justo donde terminaba la herida del brazo. Repitió la operación a la altura de la cadera, pero al llegar al muslo, decidió también otorgar dicha atención a otra parte del cuerpo de Candy que resultaba obvio, él extrañaba demasiado.

"Actividad física moderada", ¿a qué se referiría con exactitud su médico de cabecera al indicarle seguir al pie de la letra dicha recomendación? Con Terry, ninguna actividad física era moderada, todo era, intenso. Como las sensaciones que le provocaban sus besos y el roce de su lengua en los escondites más recónditos de su ser, que se unían directamente a los centros de placer liberando poderosas endorfinas que hacían que el estrés, el temor, e incluso el dolor físico, fueran disminuyendo hasta desaparecer conforme se acercaba el ansiado desenlace.

Y entonces todo fue gritos, jadeos y un infinito placer. Deseaba tenerlo, estrujarlo, sentirlo muy dentro de su ser. Pero en lugar de tomarla y amarla como ella le suplicaba, Terry se limitó a acostarse a su lado, rodeándola en un abrazo protector hasta que ella logró recuperar el aliento.

-Créeme, ardo en deseo – fue la respuesta que Terry diera a la mirada inquisitiva que Candy le dedicara – pero nunca volveré hacer nada que te ponga en riesgo, así – le acarició el seno derecho – muera de ganas por hacerlo.

Digamos que, fue mi manera de consentirte, ayudarte a que te olvidarás del dolor e incomodidades aunque se por un momento. Pero sobre todo demostrarte lo mucho que te he extrañado. No solo tu presencia física, sino el vínculo que había entre nosotros, vínculo que siento, se ha roto.

Te insulté, te culpé, y renegué de las cualidades que posees y me hicieron enamorarme de ti. Tu buen corazón, tu capacidad de ver el menor ápice de bondad en las personas, y siempre brindar tu ayuda a todos sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso fue lo que salvo tu vida y la de mis hijos. Si no le hubieras mostrado empatía de madre a la situación del hijo de Samantha, o tratado a Neal como un ser humano capaz de reivindicar sus acciones y echado a ambos a la calle como yo te insistía tanto en hacer, tal vez ellos no hubieran pensado en ayudarte, y en el caso de Neal, puesto su propia vida en peligro por librarte de la locura demencial de Eliza.

Lo entendí y te lo agradezco, pero sé que todavía me queda mucho por aprender de ti. También entendí que lo importante no es que Eliza pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel o en un hospital psiquiátrico, lo importante es que nosotros tengamos la oportunidad de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas en familia, amándonos.

Alex, Julieta y tú, son lo más importante y bello que tengo en esta vida, no puedo prometerte no volverte a fallar, perder los estribos o desquiciarme, porque bueno, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Candy, y sabes que disto mucho de ser el hombre más racional del planeta. No puedo prometerte algo que sé, soy incapaz de cumplir, pero sí te prometo que me esforzaré todos los días por ser mejor padre y esposo, que siempre los cuidaré y que nunca dejaré pasar un solo día sin demostrarle lo mucho que los amo.

Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Comenzaré por reconocer tu esfuerzo – expresó Candy con sonrisa traviesa – fue hermoso. Yo también te extrañaba demasiado. Dejemos de hablar del tema, no hay nada más que discutir. No quiero que la terrible visita de Eliza se convierta en una sombra es nuestras vidas ni en nuestra relación. No perdamos tiempo – y se abrazó con más fuerza al amplio y sanador pecho de su marido – no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, te quiero de vuelta en este cuarto desde ahora y para siempre.

-Pero Candy, el médico dijo que…

-¡No me importa! Estar entre tus brazos actúa mejor contra el dolor que cientos de analgésicos. no quiero que volver a estar lejos de mis hijos, o de ti. Nunca más.

-Yo tampoco. Esos tres días que estuviste en el hospital, fueron demasiado, para todos.

-Para mí fueron muchos, muchos más días.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Recuerdas ese amigo de tu padre que trajo a casa el invierno pasado? Con el que ustedes tienen negocios en lugares muy lejanos. ¿De dónde era?

-Me parece que, de la India o algún lugar cercano.

\- Cuando estábamos cenando, comenzó hablar sobre cierta leyenda donde dice que en situaciones de extremo sufrimiento o tensión, el alma suele separarse del cuerpo para protegerse y tiene la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo y el espacio. Recuerdo que tu padre rio sin el menor recato, pero a mí me impactó mucho. Esa leyenda me pareció tétrica pero hermosa al mismo tiempo. Que tu alma se escape, para protegerse.

-Suenas igual de tétrica, y luces igual de hermosa.

-Terry, cuando estuve inconsciente en el hospital. Tuve un sueño tan extraño.


	20. Chapter 20

Espera "Stravaganza" Enero -2019

Sígueme en mis redes sociales para no perderte mi tercer y último Fanfic

Facebook Fanpage- Añoranza de Candy Candy

Perfil de Facebook - BadPandaAnz

Wattpad con historias originales, no fics - BadPandaAnz


End file.
